PASSO EM FALSO
by Didi 'Oito Dedos
Summary: Conhecer alguém parecido com nós mesmos nos faria andar por caminhos que jamais imaginaríamos. Pelo menos era o que pensava o jovem Severo Snape. Os capítulos seguintes ao segundo são de Roxane Norris, que me presentou com eles por meu aniversário.[SSPO]
1. Chapter 1

**PASSO EM FALSO**

_PRIMEIRA PARTE_

Severo Snape, um garoto de dezesseis anos, observava com atenção a cachoeira que havia logo à entrada da Floresta Negra, era preciso ultrapassar hibiscos emaranhados para chegar até ela, mas isso não era problema, pois seu corpo magro passava por qualquer espaço. Aquele era seu refúgio, ia lá para se esquecer de tudo, ia lá quando não se sentia bem, e naquela manhã não fora diferente. Ele vivia sendo perseguido por garotos de sua classe, que o faziam passar vergonha em frente a toda a escola. Severo sentou-se numa pedra e descalçou os sapatos, mergulhando em seguida os pés n'água, estava gelada, mas se sentia bem fazendo aquilo. Então levantou os olhos para admirar o pequeno arco-íris formado pelo sol e pela névoa que saía da queda d'água quando viu algo muito interessante: uma garota tomando banho. Não a conhecia, nunca a vira na escola antes, mas ela tinha os cabelos escuros com leves reflexos vermelhos e a pele muito branca.

Mesmo sabendo que nunca a vira antes, poderia se enganar facilmente, estava à muitos metros de distância. Desceu rapidamente da pedra de onde a avistara, foi para o meio dos arbustos e ficou observando-a sem preocupação, tentando descobrir que era ela. Mas a observava tão concentrado que perdera a noção do tempo e quando se deu conta disso, descobriu que havia cabulado a aula da professora que mais odiava, Minerva McGonagall. Naquele instante, o susto acelerou seu coração, a atenção que tinha na garota se esvaiu como se nunca estivesse existido. Ele correu o máximo que pôde até chegar ao castelo, mas parou subitamente, apoiando seus braços nos joelhos ofegando de cansaço. O que diria à professora? Nenhuma desculpa a faria esquecer uma detenção. Ele nem ao menos estava machucado.

"Sim... é isso!" - murmurou ele para si mesmo e voltou para a orla da floresta observando o que poderia usar para se machucar, porém, era difícil, qualquer que fosse sua idéia uma explicação lógica provável aparecia. A professora não se deixaria enganar facilmente. Se entrasse na floresta e se machucasse lá, ficaria em detenção por ter entrado nela. E ele não poderia se machucar dizendo apenas que havia caindo ou que alguma poção ou feitiço seu não dera certo, McGonagall nunca acreditaria nisso e iria rir na cara dele, a professora sabia que Severo era um garoto muito inteligente. Severo esfregou o rosto com as mãos, quando voltou a olhar para o chão viu um porco espinho, sorriu largamente e correu, tomando muito cuidado para que ninguém o visse, até o depósito onde eram guardados os materiais de quadribol e das aulas de vôo. Pegou uma das vassouras e voltou para a orla da floresta. Montou na vassoura e subiu o mais alto que pôde e de lá se desequilibrou, por querer, e caiu estatelado no chão.

- Ai que dor! - resmungou ele em voz alta sem conseguir se levantar.

Eram sete horas da noite, Madame Pomfrey ainda cuidava de Severo, havia quebrado um braço, uma perna e algumas costelas, e sua cara estava toda arranhada, também pudera, havia caído de uma altura de quinze metros direto sobre um salgueiro, que por sorte não era lutador.

- Não sei como conseguiu fazer isso menino, mas sorte que o achamos logo, você poderia ter morrido! - Severo rosnou baixinho amaldiçoando as mulheres.

Na manhã seguinte, a professora McGonagall estava muito irritada.

- Por onde você andou, mocinha? - perguntou a professora Minerva - Você já perdeu um dia de aula importante ontem e hoje chega meia hora antes de terminas as aulas?

- Humfr, um dia a mais ou a menos não vai fazer mudar muita coisa... tenho dois anos aqui ainda! - respondeu a garota desinteressada.

- Não responda para mim, mocinha! Enquanto estiver aqui irá seguir as regras de Hogwarts!

- Como se fizesse alguma diferença para mim! Aqui ou ali chegamos todos ao mesmo lugar!

- Cale-se! Está denegrindo a imagem de Grifinória agindo dessa forma! Agora sente-se!

- Casas estúpidas, por que dividir as pessoas em classes? - disse a garota olhando em volta - Os "mais" inteligentes vão para Corvinal, os "mais" aventureiros para a Grifinória, os "mais" poderosos para Sonserina e os "mais"... ou "menos?" vão para Lufa-lufa. Humfr! Até parece que as pessoas...

- O chapéu seletor é um instrumento muito confiável! Ele nunca errou... Não se atreva a falar mais nada ou vai ter que tomar suas aulas na minha sala particular! - berrou a professora. A garota ergueu a sobrancelha e um ar de indignação e ódio surgiu em seu rosto - Srta. Evans, acompanhe a senhorita Del Buharro até o dormitório.

Lílian Evans era a monitora da Grifinória e a aluna mais querida de Minerva. Ela se levantou e esperou por Del Buharro na porta de saída. Mas esta estava tão furiosa que seus dentes rangiam, ela tinha os punhos cerrados como se fosse atacar a professora. Del Buharro virou-se repentinamente para trás e um vento pareceu emanar dela e fez com que muitos pergaminhos e penas voassem pelos ares. Andou quase furando o chão na direção de Lílian e ao ouvir risinhos sarcásticos olhou na direção deles. Um garoto de cabelos muito brancos e olhos azuis prendeu a respiração quando recebeu o olhar penetrante de Del Buharro, era Lúcio Malfoy. A garota mostrou os dentes e saiu ao lado de Lílian.

- Não fique assim! - murmurou Lílian no caminho para a torre de Grifinória - O primeiro dia em Hogwarts é difícil para todos, imagine para você que veio de outro país e não está acostumada com nosso ritmo!

- E o que você sabe?

- Só quis ser amigável...

- Pois não precisa, estou vendo que não vou gostar nada dessa casa... Grifinória. Vocês todos parecem bonecos que são mandados e desmandados!

- Ei... - disse Lílian indignada.

- E me deixe em paz, sei muito bem o caminho! - o que não era propriamente uma verdade.

Lílian desacelerou o passo, mas continuou seguinda a garota. Pelo caminho, outros alunos da Grifinória apareceram e seguiram também em direção ao dormitório, mostrando a Del Buharro o caminho sem que ela precisasse pedir.

- Ela é muito antipática! - disse Lílian sentada na sala comunal, naquela noite, ao lado de seus amigos grifinórios: Tiago Potter, Remo Lupin, Pedro Petigri e Sirius Black - Tem que ter sempre a última palavra!

- A gente não pode julgar uma pessoa sem conhecê-la! - disse Remo olhando para a lareira - Quem sabe o que aconteceu que a trouxe a Hogwarts?

Os cinco amigos se calaram e não comentaram mais sobre o assunto. Na manhã seguinte Lílian bateu na porta do quarto de Del Buharro.

- O que você quer? - perguntou a garota já vestida.

- Só queria ter certeza que não vai se atrasar para a aula de hoje.

- Pareço que vou me atrasar?

- Não, não... - Lílian tentou consertar.

- A professora mandou você me seguir, é?

- Claro que não! É que você faz parte de Grifinória e nós nos importamos!

- Nós quem? Então tem mais gente envolvida?

- Sou Lílian! - disse a garota de longos cabelos alaranjados estendendo a mão, tentando quebrar o gelo e não querendo deixar Del Buharro iniciar outra discussão.

- Sou Anrika... - e a garota ergueu a sobrancelha, jogou um olhar frio sobre Lílian, mas apertou a mão da colega.

As duas entraram juntas na aula de Transfigurações, Minerva as olhou desconfiada, entretanto, voltou a olhar para o livro de chamadas logo começando a fazê-la. Anrika ficou quieta durante a aula e não levantou os olhos. Ela apenas fazia o que a professora mandava: transfigurar objetos. Foi a primeira a terminar todas as transfigurações e assim que as fazia deitava sua varinha na mesa e cruzava os braços, esperando a próxima orientação da professora.

- Como último teste, vocês transformarão duas pedras em dois bonecos das pessoas que mais gostam. - disse a professora em seco - Desta forma - e a professora mostrou, num movimento de varinha e com duas palavras, como se fazia aquele feitiço.

Lílian fez um boneco de Tiago e outro de Remo. Tiago fez dois bonecos de Lílian. Anrika pegou sua varinha e olhou para as pedras, sorriu e fez dois bonecos de si mesma.

- Tomem! - disse Anrika entregando um boneco a Malfoy e outro a Goyle - Vocês não pararam de olhar para mim durante a aula toda, então levem estes para seu quarto e façam o que bem entenderem com eles!

Os olhos de Lúcio se arregalaram e uma gargalhada sarcástica se ouviu no fundo da sala. Todos olharam para trás.

- Sr. Snape, isso não foi nada engraçado! Dez pontos a menos para a Sonserina! - Severo crispou os lábios por um instante, formando uma engraçada careta e parecia que ia morder a professora, mas logo depois continuou a sorrir enquanto guardava seu material e saía da sala de Transfiguração, pois aquela aula terminara por hora.

No resto daquele dia, Anrika não dirigiu a palavra a mais ninguém, apesar de ter tido dificuldades na aula de Herbologia, que a deixou muito exausta e agitada. Odiava mexer com plantas vivas, achava repugnante ter que replantar mandrágoras asquerosas e gritantes ou então conversar com uma flor sobre como era bonita... flores não tinham a mínima importância para Anrika, não naquele momento de sua vida. Só de pensar em coisas boas ou doces Anrika tinha vontade de vomitar. Deu graças pelo dia ter passado rápido. Estava cansada de receber olhares indagadores, não queria saber de responder mais perguntas, de onde viera já às haviam feito o suficiente. No jantar, Anrika sentou-se na ponta da mesa Grifinória, mas não comeu nada. Ficou olhando para o prato e passeando por seus pensamentos, que eram cruéis, e aliados aos olhares que continuava a receber ela não agüentou, levantou da cadeira e foi para seu quarto, atirando-se à cama onde desatou a chorar.

Aquela seria uma ótima manhã, sua aula favorita estava por vir e ela entrou na sala de Poções antes mesmo que a professora chegasse. Anrika ficou observando os vidros de ingredientes, eram bem diferentes dos de seu país.

- Que interessante... achei que a encontraria aqui! - disse a professora.

- Queria ver os ingredientes...

- Quero lhe dizer que... apesar de ter sido colocada naquela casa... o que não acho correto pois não foi o chapéu quem escolheu colocá-la lá, e estou a sua disposição para qualquer esclarecimento. - disse a professora sentando - Além disso, vou recorrer a essa decisão. Dumbledore vai ter que por o chapéu na sua cabeça!

Anrika parecia ter se confortado com as palavras da professora, sem dúvida era a única pessoa com a qual ela se identificara desde que chegou, há três dias.

- Agora, sente-se! Alguns alunos costumam chegar cedo!

Anrika sentou e cruzou os braços esperando a aula começar. Mas no corredor Severo Snape e Lúcio Malfoy estavam pasmos, haviam escutado a conversa da professora de Poções com a aluno nova.

- Eu não posso acreditar, Snape! O que é que deu na Figg?

- E eu lá sei?

- Ela nunca agiu dessa forma com ninguém... nem com um sonserino! Nem... comigo que sou um Malfoy?

- Lúcio... - disse Snape puxando o amigo para longe da porta da sala de Poções - ela não é sonserina... mas se Figg vai recorrer... então quer dizer que alguma coisa de estranha está acontecendo! Por que Dumbledore colocaria a garota propositalmente na Grifinória!

Lúcio não tinha uma resposta para dar a Severo. Os dois entraram na sala sem olhar para a professora e muito menos para a garota.

- Vocês dois! - disse Figg e um calafrio passou pelas espinhas de Snape e Malfoy - Sentem-se... separados! Não quero conspirações em minha classe hoje! - Severo respirou aliviado e se sentou duas cadeiras atrás da aluna nova. Malfoy sentou-se ao lado direito dela. Anrika olhou para trás e observou Snape. Ele era muito cuidadoso com seu material. Tirou-o com muito zelo de dentro do caldeirão e o dividiu minuciosamente sobre a mesa.

Após aquela aula, Anrika foi para a biblioteca, queria saber mais sobre Hogwarts. Sentou-se no chão perto da última estante de livros e abriu um grosso livro: Hogwarts, uma história.

- Se escondendo? - era Severo Snape que também havia pegado alguns livros para ler.

- Que lhe importa? - disse ela ríspida.

- Se quer ficar sozinha tudo bem! - disse ele olhando para o livro dela e saindo. Anrika não queria se envolver com ninguém já que não pretendia ficar em Hogwarts por muito tempo.

Era tarde de sábado e os alunos estavam saindo para Hogsmeade. Lílian bateu na porta do quarto de Anrika.

- Não vai a Hogsmeade?

- Não.

- Precisa conhecer, é um lugar muito divertido!

- Não gosto de diversão.

Lílian sentiu que algo não estava certo.

- Quer conversar?

- Não. Seus amigos já estão indo, vão esperá-la se demorar muito?

- Se quiser, posso passar o sábado com você!

- Não, prefiro ficar sozinha! - disse Anrika tentando fechar a porta.

- Tem alguém aí?

- Não. E não quero que ninguém entre! - disse Anrika alterando a voz.

- Estou vendo que modificou o quarto! - disse Lílian curiosa.

- É, não preciso de mais cinco camas se sou a única que durmo aqui!

- Posso ver?

- Já disse que não quero ninguém aqui!

- Certo, certo. Conversamos no jantar. Vou trazer uns docinhos para você! Tchau! - Anrika fechou a porta e encostou-se nela. Não queria que Lílian a visse chorando. Ou melhor, não queria explicar o porque de estar chorando.

Às sete horas, Anrika estava no salão principal sentada à mesa Grifinória. Além dela apenas alguns alunos segundo anistas estavam ali.

- Que é que a professora Figg queria com você? - perguntou uma voz arrastada e zombadora. Anrika olhou para trás e viu o garoto de cabelos louros e olhos azuis que rira dela no outro dia.

- Acho que interessa apenas a nós duas!

- Se vier para Sonserina será de meu interesse também!

- Andou ouvindo atrás das portas? É desse jeito que os sonserinos vencem seus adversários?

- Não deixamos passar nada - retrucou Lúcio.

- Que humilhante deve ser.

- O que foi que disse? - perguntou ele em alto tom.

- Que hu-mi-lhan-te de-ve ser! - repetiu ela enfatizando cada sílaba.

- Ora sua...

- Nem ouse me chamar disso! Sou muito mais puro-sangue do que você! - Aquilo fez Malfoy morder sua língua. E as gargalhadas de Sirius o fizeram ficar vermelho. Lílian e Tiago se puseram ao lado de Anrika enquanto Remo e Sirius ficaram atrás dela.

- Vejo que sua companhia não é das melhores! - disse Malfoy dando um passo para trás - Se quiser ir para Sonserina terá que ser muito melhor do que eles! - e dizendo isso, Malfoy foi se sentar ao lado dos sonserinos. Os grifinórios sentaram-se próximos a Anrika.

- O que é que ele quis dizer com aquilo? - perguntou Tiago.

- Esquece. - respondeu Lílian - Toma Anrika, estes são feijões de todos os sabores, são deliciosos, mas cuidado, se pegar algum com cor estranha não coma, pode ter um gosto horrível!

Anrika não falou nada, puxou o pacote de feijões de perto de si e fixou seus olhos no prato cheio de comida. Mas não comeu novamente, tomou apenas um copo de suco de abóbora.

Naquela tarde, depois de mais uma péssima aula de Transfiguração das manhãs de segunda-feira, Anrika correu para a floresta. A professora McGonagall tinha sido dura com ela em frente a todos. Ela queria se esconder, desaparecer. Voltou à cachoeira em que tomou banho no primeiro dia. Sentou-se numa pedra e pôs as pernas dentro da água. Não demorou muito para lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto.

- Ela é uma bruxa velha, trata todos daquele jeito!

- Está... me seguindo? - perguntou ela olhando para Snape e secando as lágrimas rapidamente.

- Na verdade... este é um dos meus lugares...

Anrika o olhou de um modo diferente, como se estivesse invadindo a privacidade dele.

- Ah... bem... eu achei que ninguém vinha aqui!

- Eu também. - disse Severo sorrindo.

- Me lembra muito minha casa, este lugar!

- De onde você vem?

- Da América Latina, Colômbia para ser mais exata.

- Bem longe! - disse Severo vendo-a levar a mão ao peito - Sente falta?

- O lugar onde se está não importa, sinto falta das pessoas.

Severo soube que havia feito muitas perguntas sobre um assunto que Anrika não queria mencionar uma palavra sequer, quando ela lhe deu as costas e respirou fundo.

- A McGonagall quer que sejamos adultos... como ela, discretos, calados e obedientes! Não vejo nada de errado nisso, mas o jeito mordaz que ela nos trata...

Severo viu que Anrika continuava de costas e balançando os ombros. Ele se levantou e foi até ela.

- Vai passar...

- Me deixe sozinha! - respondeu ela - Você não sabe de nada e não quero envolvê-lo!

Ele deu alguns passos para trás e esperou durante minutos, mas ela não voltou-se ou falou uma palavra sequer. Então, ele seguiu de volta para o castelo. Na manhã seguinte, Severo foi um dos primeiros a chegar na aula de Herbologia. Sorriu ao entrar na estufa número quatro.

- Olá! Chegou antes de mim?

- Bom-dia! - respondeu Anrika - Então você é o aluno mais aplicado de Hogwarts?

- Ao seu dispor! - disse ele fazendo uma reverência em deboche.

- Vai ter que me perdoar, deve ser o último a saber: bati seu lugar esta semana!

Os dois caíram na gargalhada e seus olhos se cruzaram. Um súbito e constrangedor silêncio os envolveu. Anrika respirou fundo. Severo sentiu uma pulsação inconfundível no baixo ventre, mas daquela vez, sentiu algo em seu peito também. Era uma sensação de totalidade, de que algo estava completo.

- Ele está te incomodando, Anrika? - era a voz de Sirius Black, que acabara de entrar na estufa seguido por Tiago, Pedro, Lílian e Remo - O que você quer com ela, morcegão?

- Não é da sua conta, Black! Estávamos apenas conversando.

- Sei, conversando com um grifinório, você, Snape? Conta outra! - disse Sirius chegando perto de Severo. Os dois se olharam furiosos.

- Calma aí, pessoal, - interveio Lílian - se Snape diz que estavam conversando...

- Vamos indo, Anrika. Você não deve se misturar com a podridão! - disse Sirius pegando no braço dela.

- Por que é que vocês não me deixam em paz? - rosnou Anrika em voz alta olhando para os grifinórios e para o sonserino - O que é que querem comigo? Vocês mal me conhecem! - todos eles a olharam espantados - Se eu quisesse alguma coisa com vocês eu os teria procurado! - e ela saiu andando para perto da professora.

- Obrigado. - disse Severo com uma voz cortante - Ela estava falando comigo, idiotas, se não interrompessem quem sabe eu poderia ter descoberto algo sobre ela! - e se afastou batendo os pés.

- Morcegão desprezível! - gritou Sirius.

- Calma, lá, amigo! - disse Remo.

- Por que é que ela é tão grossa e estúpida?

- Sirius, cada um tem um problema! - tentava explicar Remo.

- Ah, claro, mas nem por isso precisa tratar as pessoas desse jeito! - concluiu Tiago - Acho que ela está escondendo algo.

Lílian e seus amigos não estavam entendendo a reação de Anrika, mas ela agia daquela forma com todos. Não deixava que ninguém se aproximasse.

Aquela manhã parecia bastante calma para Anrika, finalmente conseguira que ninguém a aborrecesse com perguntas bobas. Também pudera, já estava em Hogwarts havia bastante tempo agora, e os demais alunos desistiram de tentar algum tipo de amizade. E a aula de Poções a deixava mais contente, pois aquela era sua matéria favorita e a professora era a melhor de Hogwarts. Porém, quase no final da aula daquele dia, anrika não se sentia bem. Tinha a impressão de algo estava para acontecer, mas não sabia explicar de onde vinha tal sensação. Foi quando a professora Minerva pediu licença à professora Figg, dizendo que Anrika precisava acompanhá-la até a sala de recepção, pois alguém queria vê-la, que Anrika se deu conta do problema. Segurando o caldeirão com muita força, quase o derrubando, a professora Figg a sentiu nervosa, Anrika a olhava como que implorando para não liberá-la da aula.

- Pode ir, senhorita Del Buharro, mas não se esqueça do pergaminho de duas páginas a ser entregue na próxima aula sobre a poção que executamos hoje.

Anrika saiu da sala sem nenhuma material e com uma expressão de desgosto e tristeza. O resto dos aluno também saiu pouco tempo depois, aquela aula havia terminado. Anrika seguiu McGonagall até a sala de recepção. A professora abriu a porta para que a garota entrasse e depois a fechou, seguindo para a sala dos professores.

- Como está indo por aqui? - perguntou um homem alto, de cabelos negros, que ainda vestia a capa de viagem.

- B-bem. - respondeu Anrika sem encará-lo.

- Não foi o que a diretora da sua casa me disse...

Anrika engoliu em seco, seu pai estava ali apenas para repreendê-la, sem querer saber o porque das coisas que lhe aconteceram, como sempre.

- Você tem sido muito rude e mal-educada.

- Tenho sido eu. - murmurou ela.

- Eu não a eduquei para tratar as pessoas com grosserias. - disse ele alterando o tom de voz - É uma vergonha eu ter que vir até aqui para lhe chamar a atenção! O que acha que dirão as pessoas de nosso meio social?

- Como vou saber se não estou com elas?

Aquela resposta foi revidada com um tapa forte e ferino na cara de Anrika.

- Tenho certeza de que esse assunto será encerrado hoje e aqui nesta sala! - disse ele de costas - Pelo menos tenho um consolo, sua diretora me disse que você é uma aluna muito aplicada e que está à frente dos outros alunos.

Anrika não respondeu, olhava para as mãos cruzadas.

- Não está me desapontando no todo... apesar de já tê-lo feito antes.

- Veio aqui só para me lembrar disso?

O homem se virou bruscamente para a filha e caminhou até ela com os olhos em brasa.

- Ele não estava aos seus pés! Você merece o melhor!

Anrika respirou fundo. Seu corpo todo tremia de medo. Mas queria enfrentá-lo, o seu pai.

- Não há mais nada que você possa fazer, a não ser estudar e se formar! Mostre um pouco do bom comportamento que lhe ensinei, seja uma Buharro e não uma bruxa qualquer! Agora volte para a aula, não deve ter perdido muita coisa, aulas de vôo são entediantes e pouco utilizáveis hoje em dia!

Anrika apertou mais as mãos e olhou para o pai, mas ele desviou o olhar para a janela.

- Papai...

- Sim. - disse ele de costas. Ele era alto, tinha os cabelos negros, olhos muito escuros e a pele morena. Andava sempre bem vestido com ternos caríssimos e escuros. Era um homem imponente, assim como seu nome: Pablo Castilho Del Buharro. Ele se voltou para saber o que a filha queria, mas ela já não estava mais na sala. Pablo olhou para o chão e suspirou.

A aula de vôo foi realmente baldada. O único que parecia se preocupar com ela era Severo Snape, o garoto de cabelos oleosos que tentara conversar com Anrika dias atrás. Ele parecia muito amedrontado ao ter que enfrentar a vassoura velha e difícil de ser controlada da escola.

- Quer usar a minha? - perguntou Anrika estendendo a vassoura a Snape.

- Eu... - ele a olhou intrigado, mas sorrindo por dentro - ...aceito sim, obrigado!

- Vai em frente, não estou me muito sentindo bem mesmo para ficar voando.

Ao longe, Tiago cutucou Sirius e os dois viram quando Anrika entregou a Snape a vassoura. Ela foi se sentar em um dos bancos enquanto Snape montava no último modelo de vassoura produzido naquele ano. E ele voou muito bem, certamente a vassoura fazia diferença num vôo.

- Não acho uma boa idéia, Lydia, o pai dela não aprovaria...

- O quê? Colocar a filha na casa que fará jus ao nome dele?

- Lydia...

- Dumbledore, quero aquela garota na minha casa e sei que o chapéu irá mandá-la para mim!

- Acho que as companhias de Anrika são melhores na Grifinória!

- Não aceitarei não como resposta! Se todos os alunos têm de passar pela seleção, esta também terá!

Dumbledore afagou a longa barba amarronzada e olhou para a professora de Poções.

- O pai de Anrika foi muito convincente ao dizer que queria a menina longe de más companhias...

- E desde quando você tem medo de alguém?

- Não foi o que eu disse. Além do que, não sei se Minerva irá concordar!

- Ela não gosta da menina!

- Sim, Lydia, mas nem por isso abrirá mão dela!

- Estou indignada, isso é uma injustiça! Sonserina já perdeu muito nos últimos anos por causa de suas preferências, Alvo! Não vou perder essa aluna, não vou! - bradou Figg batendo com a mão fechada sobre a mesa - Eu mesma falarei com McGonagall, me aguarde!

Anrika estava sentada em uma das poltronas na sala comunal, alheia, como sempre, a tudo o que acontecia ali ou à vida particular de cada aluno. Iria completar cinco meses de estudos em Hogwarts naquela semana e ainda não havia feito um amigo sequer. Conversava com Lílian algumas vezes, mas detestava o jeito como a garota queria resolver tudo, era sempre polida e prestativa. E os amigos dela? Tiago sempre cumprimentando esperando uma deixa para poder perguntar algo. Sirius sempre invocando com quem Anrika falava, esta era definitivamente uma amizade que ela não queria. Entretanto, Remo era um pessoa diferente. Ele tinha diferentes perspectivas de ver e entender as atitudes das pessoas. Ele conversava mas sem entrar em detalhes que pudessem constranger ou desconfortar as pessoas. Anrika gostava de conversar com ele, e passava algumas horas envolta em discussões sobre as ações humanas e suas decorrentes situações.

Na última semana antes do Natal, os alunos se preparavam para voltar para casa, estavam alvoroçados, já pensando nos presentes. Era difícil prestar atenção nas aulas, muitos professores permitiam certas liberdades, mas Anrika não as aceitava. E naquela aula de Transfiguração mostrou isso. Era uma aula em conjunto com a Sonserina. Anrika gostava das aulas com eles, pois eram quietos e muito estudiosos, raramente professores chamavam a atenção de alunos daquela casa, em compensação os alunos de Grifinória não escapavam a uma aula sequer.

Tiago e Sirius estavam impossíveis sentados ao lado de Anrika. Ela tentava entender como a professora transfigurara uma cobra em dois potes decorados, era preciso muita concentração para dividir um material.

- Será que vocês dois não tem algo melhor para fazer ao invés de atrapalhar a aula?

- Ah, pega leve, Anrika, sexta-feira partiremos para casa! É Natal!

- Sexta, Sirius, sexta e não hoje!

- Qual é o problema? - perguntou ríspida a professora.

- Eles, professora! - apontou Anrika à Tiago e Sirius - Se a senhora não se incomoda com a algazarra que eles estão fazendo durante sua aula não está se importando se aprenderemos algo ou não!

Minerva fulminou Anrika com o olhar.

- O senhor Potter e o senhor Black estão um tanto empolgados com o Natal, não me surpreendo, mas nada que impeça você de realizar sua transfiguração. Volte ao exercício! - disse Minerva retornando à mesa central.

Malfoy cutucou Snape e os dois ficaram olhando os grifinórios conversarem. Anrika mostrou os dentes e fechou os olhos, mas ainda assim não conseguia se concentrar porque os dois garotos que estavam sentados ao seu lado falavam e riam de propósito tentando não deixar que ela realizasse a transfiguração.

- Ferula! - murmurou Anrika e ataduras deram voltas em torno das bocas de Tiago e Sirius.

- Senhorita Del Buharro! - gritou a professora - O que pensa estar fazend...

E naquele instante Anrika transfigurou a cobra em dois jarros enormes e colocou Tiago e Sirius dentro. Toda a classe caiu na gargalhada.

- Senhorita Del Buharro! - disse Minerva horrorizada - Saia já desta sala!

Anrika saiu lançando um último olhar a Lúcio que ria dos grifinórios. Por aquilo, Anrika recebeu uma detenção até o feirado tendo que lustrar todos os troféus existentes em Hogwarts. Ela não se importou, preferia passar o tempo longe de todos e lá na sala dos troféus ninguém a incomodava.

Snape parecia preocupado nos últimos três dias. Andava de um lado a outro observado tudo e todos, mas sem ser notado, o que pregava sustos em alguns de seus companheiros sonserinos. No entanto, Anrika era a única que pegava o macilento garoto sonserino em suas espiadelas, divertia-se com as tentativas de Snape de se esconder, de desviar o olhar dela quando percebido, de inventar qualquer coisa para que ela não pensasse que estava sendo observada. Anrika fingia, por vezes, que não via Snape, mas ria sozinha pensando o quão importante deveria ser descobrir algo sobre ela. Era bem verdade, Snape queria descobrir mais sobre Anrika, mas nada que ele descobrisse seria revelado, o garoto queria apenas conhecê-la e tornar-se seu amigo. Agora, que não estava mais encontrando Anrika pelos corredores, tentava descobrir o porquê.

Era cedo da manhã daquela sexta-feira cheia de entrega de tarefas, mas Snape conseguira uma brecha entre o café da manhã e a primeira aula para espionar a professora Minerva enquanto conversava na sala dos professores.

- Não me importo o que é que pensa dessa garota, pode se ver bem quem é se olhar nos olhos dela! - era Minerva erguendo a voz de forma muito alterada.

- Ora, querida, como se fizesse alguma diferença para você...

- Faz! E muito, Lydia! - respondeu - Por que é que tem tanto interesse nela?

- Não é interesse nela exatamente. É só justiça. O chapéu não foi colocado e ela não está na casa em que deveria estar.

- Ora, vamos parar, garotas... - era o professor de História da Magia, Binns - O que Dumbledore decidiu está decidido.

As duas se afastaram e a sala ficou em silêncio. Snape ajeitou o cabelo que caía sobre os olhos e virou-se para o corredor que levava ao pátio, queria sair o mais rápido dali, antes que alguns dos professores o pegassem, mas já era tarde.

- Querendo conversar com algum professor, Severo?

Snape olhou para cima, lá no alto, brilhantes olhos azuis o encaravam. Quando a testa de Snape franzia, depois de longos segundos, indicando que não havia conseguido achar nenhuma resposta para aquela pergunta, o diretor, Alvo Dumbledore continuou.

- Acho que era com Minerva sua conversa, não?

- NÃO! - respondeu rápido, se envergonhando em seguido do tom de voz pronunciado em frente ao diretor - É... eu só queria saber...

- Bem, se queria saber de Anrika, é com a professora Minerva que deve falar - repetiu Dumbledore indicando a professora com o dedo, ela estava parada ao lado deles. Snape petrificou - Acho que Severo quer ter uma palavrinha com você, Minerva. Vou deixá-los à sós. Bom dia.

- Bom dia, Alvo - respondeu Minerva - E então, senhor Snape, vai falar ou não?

- Ah... é que eu emprestei para Anrika um livro... e não tenho visto ela por aí... - gaguejou sem jeito - ...para pedi-lo devolta.

- Ah, sim! Um livro - ironizou ela, encarando-o dos pés à cabeça. Riu em seguida - Ela estará livre para ir à Hogsmeade amanhã.

Snape soltou um sorriso amarelo e deu as costas à professora logo depois, correndo para longe antes que ela retomasse a conversa. Sua primeira aula naquele dia seria Feitiços, Anrika estaria lá também. Sentou-se bem ao fundo da sala, sabendo que ela sentaria logo na primeira fila, e escorregou pela cadeira, escondendo-se. À medida em que a sala foi enchendo-se de alunos, ele se erguia, até estar sentado por completo e endireitado. Retirou então o grosso livro de Feitiços da bolsa e passou à lê-lo com determinação, fazendo anotações aqui e ali sobre algo interessante ou então uma idéia. Absorto em pensamentos, ouviu um hum-hum pelos arredores de sua mesinha, mas não foram suficientes para tirá-lo de sua concentração, porém, quando um rosto arredondado apareceu diante de seus olhos, o garoto soltou um berro. Todos olharem em sua direção.

- Desculpe. Não tive a intensão de te assustar, mas você não me ouvia!

E então Snape se deu conta de que Anrika estava ali a centímetros de distância. Gaguejou por instantes, primeiro porque ela o encarava, segundo porque o resto da sala também. Até ela sorrir e chamar seu nome pela segunda vez.

- Hã? - foi o que ele disse tentando não parecer bobo, já havia falado com ela antes, e se saíra muito bem.

- A professora Minerva me disse que você queria falar comigo. Algo sobre um livro...

- Ela disse?

- Sim.

- Bem, na verdade não tem assunto nenhum - disse ele finalmente perdendo o medo - Eu não a vi mais por aí e fui até a sala de professores ver se pescava alguma coisa.

- Oh - disse ela sorrindo e se sentando na mesa ao lado. Mas nada mais disse. Os dois prestaram atenção na aula entre um e outro olhar.

CONTINUA


	2. Chapter 2

O passeio a Hogsmeade foi muito diferente de todos os que Snape já havia feito. Ao invés de seguir direto para a loja de ervas ou seguir Lúcio por todo lugar, estava sentado no Três Vassouras conversando com a garota cuja vida era curiosidade de todos: Anrika. E saboreava cada minuto, especialmente quando os idiotas grifinórios estavam por perto. Adorava ver a cara de Sirius Black enrubescendo, provavelmente de vontade de socá-lo contra a coisa mais dura possível. Apesar de saber que poderia ser pego a qualquer momento pelo grupinho, Snape se extasiava e não tinha o menor medo de rir da cara deles.

– Aquele asqueroso - era o que Black mais dizia -, se aproveitando dela só pra poder se esconder da gente! Ainda vai se ver, morceguinho...

Mas era a última de suas preocupações. E como não andava mais sozinho, não tinha muita coisa que preocupava Snape. Anrika era grifinória, logo, seus amiguinhos se manteriam longe enquanto ela e Snape estivessem juntos. E sempre estavam. A qualquer hora que os vissem, os dois estavam juntos, seja estudando, conversando ou apenas passando pelos corredores seguindo para a próxima aula.

Na noite antes do Natal Snape mandara a Anrika uma coruja, escrevia pedindo que o encontrasse no lago, na cachoeira onde se falaram pela primeira vez. Queria comemorar a data a seu modo, já que toda aquela melação não lhe agradava em nada. Ele tinha um ás na manga: sabia perfeitamente que Anrika também não gostava muito de comemorações cheias de afeto.

Era numa noite de lua cheia. Quando chegou ao lago, Anrika se encantou: por sobre a água apinhavam-se velas multicoloridas criando uma atmosfera muito romântica, ainda mais com o sedoso e fofo tapete de peles que pairava por sobre a água, bem ao meio do lago, flutuando magicamente.

– Severo, o que é isso?! - perguntou com um ar irônico.

– Eu... bem... foi o único jeito... acho eu... - estava muito sem graça, arrependido de ter feito tudo aquilo.

– O lugar está lindo - disse sorrindo e se aproximando dele -, mas não acha que exagerou um pouquinho?

– Er... bem, achei que... como é Natal... - balbuciou ele fazendo-a rir de seu modo envergonhado de falar.

– Estou brincando. Mas espero que ninguém nos veja! - riu pegando a mão dele para tomar apoio e subir no tapete, que agora estava na beira do lago, esperando para ser utilizado.

Snape riu por dentro. Segurou fortemente a mão dela e depois que Anrika se acomodou, subiu também. Conversaram sobre os presentes que trocaram e sobre como a noite estava ajudando, porém, Anrika percebeu que ele estava diferente.

– O gato comeu sua língua, Severo?

Ele riu alto, nervoso.

– Algum problema?

– Não, não há problema... bem...

– Então diga o que quer me dizer, oras!

– É que eu... queria saber... se você quer namorar comigo! - disse de olhos fechados, com o rosto virado para o lado.

– Na... namorar? - gaguajou Anrika.

– Sim.

Depois de longos minutos de silencio Snape olhou ao redor e ergueu os braços.

– Acha que fiz isso tudo outras vezes? - perguntou ele sorrindo. - Se algum dos meus amigos nos visse agora eu seria motivo de chacota para o resto da vida!

Anrika tinha os olhos vidrados em Snape.

– Eu gosto muito de você, Anrika.

– Severo, você não sabe nada sobre mim!

– Por que não me conta um poucoo então? - disse aproximando-se e tocando o rosto dela.

– Eu... poderia... mas não quero! - disse Anrika mudando rapidamente de expressão. Parecia zangada agora.

– Então não fale nada. - sussurrou Snape aproximando seus lábios dos de Anrika e lhe deu um suave beijo. - Quero ficar com você!

– Eu não posso lhe prometer isso!

Ele dicou quieto por instantes, encarando-a.

– Não gosta de mim?

– Gosto, muito, mas meu pai...

– Você ficaria comigo se não fosse por ele?

Anrika sorriu maliciosamente e Snape teve sua resposta.

– Ninguém vai ficar sabendo disso, a não ser que você queira, Anrika.

Ela sorriu e o abraçou, pedindo por mais um beijo.

Nada mudou ao voltarem do feriado natalino, o ano correu daquele jeito. Os grifinórios, não conseguindo a amizade de Anrika, importunavam-na o quanto podiam. A professora Figg tentou mais de cinco vezes recorrer à decisão de Dumbledore de continuar mantendo Anrika na Grifinória, todas as vezes sem sucesso. Enquanto Anrika e Snape se encontravam escondidos de todos e ninguém desconfiava.

Desde o dia em que chegou, até o último, Anrika não se mostrou diferente com as outras pessoas, a não ser com Remo Lupin e Severo Snape. Não mudou de casa, como queria a professora Figg e passou por muitas humilhações da professora McGonagall, que não gostava nem um pouco dela. Mas nada a atingia, ela tinha Snape para consolá-la. Tinha a bibloteca toda, sempre que quisesse, graças aos seus fortes feitiços, e lá, podia pensar sossegada no que mais gostava na Sonserina: o garoto de cabelos negros e escorridos, Snape, que era muito inteligente e sarcástico, parecidíssimo com ela. Fora interessante como tudo acontecera muito rápido, mas haviam se tornado grandes amigos. Encontravam-se na biblioteca para discutir sobre os trabalhos e passavam horas escrevendo. Também encontravam-se na cachoeira preferida de Snape. Lá conversavam sobre os mais variados assuntos e até praticavam algumas magias e feitiços. Mas tudo isso era apenas desculpa para o que realmente os unia: o amor.

O ano letivo, porém, chegou ao fim.

Na segunda-feira da última semana do período letivo, Anrika estava na biblioteca, tinha em mãos o grosso livro sobre a história da magia de Hogwats, ainda não conseguira terminar de lê-lo.

– Alguma coisa a perturba?

Anrika olhou para cima e a sua frente estava Alvo Dumbledore, o diretor da escola de magia.

– Eu conheço cada sentimento existente no interior das pessoas, Anrika. O que você está passando já foi e anda será vivido por outras pessoas. Você não é a única.

Anrika baixou a cabeça e soltou o livro, entre as páginas estava disposto um pergaminho extenso. Era de seu pai e comunicava que voltariam à Colômbia assim que ela se formasse. Dizia também que ele viria até Hogwarts para buscá-la no dia seguinte ao do baile.

– Eu não aguento essa pressão. Tendo que ser sempre a melhor, sempre a primeira! Eu gostaria de fazer outras coisas, diferentes das que faço!

– Então faça!

– Ah, eu não posso. Meu pai nunca aprovaria! Ele diz que viemos de uma das poucas famílias puro-sangue... nem pode imaginar que eu pense tal coisa!

– Ele irá entender, se for o que você realmente quer!

– Nunca! O senhor não o conhece!

– Que mal ele pode lhe fazer? - perguntou Dumbledore sorrindo.

– A mim nenhum, jamais me machucaria... mas aos que estão ao meu redor...

– É por isso que não se aproxima de ninguém? Não quer dar motivo para seu pai não aprovar suas amizades?

Anrika riu.

– O senhor não sabe com quem está lidando...

– Seu pai não pode ser tão mau assim, Anrika...

– Do que é que o senhor sabe? - disse ela explodindo em lágrimas. - Ele acabou com a pessoa que eu mais amava!

– Mais amava? Mas você só tem dezesste anos!

– Para mim era amor, mas se ele achou que não, por que matá-lo?

– Como? - indagou o diretor. A garota estava aos prantos agora. Tentava secar as lágrimas, mas não conseguia vencê-las.

– Sim, professor, meu pai matou o garoto que eu amava por não ser a pessoa certa para mim!

– É uma acusação muito grave! - disse o diretor.

– Sim, aqui na Inglaterra, mas não na Colômbia onde todos morrem de medo de nosso nome!

– Você não pode se afastar das pessoas por causa de seu pai! Ele acha que pode te proteger pelo resto da vida, mas você tem que aprender por si mesma!

– Eu já disse isso a ele, professor... - afirmou Anrika mais calma, mas ainda chorando - ...ele não me ouve.

– Então terei de tomar uma providência.

– NÃO!

Até mesmo Dumbledore se espantou com o tom de medo na voz da garota.

– Vou conversar com ele.

– Não, professor. São só mais cinco dias. - disse ela balançando a cabeça negativamente. - Não precisa se preocupar! Voltarei à Colômbia e...

– Não vai se envolver em nenhuma amizade?

Anrika não respondeu.

– Você é tão inatingível assim? - perguntou Dumbledore.

– Conversar com as pessoas não quer dizer que eu vá envolvê-las à ponto de meu pai ter que intervir!

– E Severo Snape?

– O que tem ele? - perguntou ela erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– Não acha que ele corre algum risco?

– P... por que? - perguntou olhando fixamente nos olhos do diretor.

– Eu sei que vocês dois andam se encontrando!

Anrika fez menção de falar. "Como é que ele pode saber? Tomamos muito cuidado!"

– Seu pai não vai descobrir sobre vocês dois, os poderes dele não podem com Hogwarts.

– E o que temos Severo e eu? Só porque somos de casas diferentes e nos encontramos na biblioteca...

Dumbledore olhou em volta e falou baixinho:

– Aquele pedido de namoro lá no lago foi algo muito original, não foi?

– Q... que?

– Eu sei de tudo o que acontece em Hogwarts, Anrika. Mas não sou fofoqueiro. Seu segredo está seguro comigo - riu o velhote.

– Eu... eu...

– Não pôde evitar. Claro que não! É uma coisa natural se apaixonar!

Anrika tampou o rosto com as mãos.

– Severo sabe que seu pai matou seu amigo?

– N... não!

– E quando vai contar a ele?

Anrika passava a mão pelo rosto impacientemente enquanto um medo incomensurável a fazia tremer.

– Professor...

– Anrika, se isto tudo está sendo uma brincadeira para você, acho que merece o que seu pai fez! Mas se não, precisa contar a Severo. Ele é um garoto de futuro, se isso for empatar a vida dele, você precisa libertá-lo!

Anrika recostou-se na cadeira. Queria muito ficar com Severo, mas o medo de apresentá-lo a seu pai era tão grande que ela não pôde evitar aquele sentimento de perda. Preferia deixar Snape partir ao vê-lo correr o risco de morrer por ela!

Na noite daquele dia, Anrika pediu a Snape que a encontrasse na biblioteca depois que todos fossem dormir.

– Estou esperando! - disse ele depois de dez minutos ao lado de Anrika sem que ela falasse qualquer palavra.

– É difícil...

– Acha que não percebi? - resmungou ele. Anrika o encarou. Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha - Então?

– Vou voltar para a Colômbia depois que me formar.

– Eu pensei nisso!

– Pensou, é?!

– Sim. Vou falar com seu pai, me apresentar, dizer a ele que estou disposto a qualquer coisa por você!

Anrika começou a respirar forte. Aquele costumeiro medo, aterrador e incontrolável, começou a tomar conta de seu corpo.

– Não acho uma boa idéia!

– Por que não? É o certo a fazer! Eu te amo!

Ela empalideceu, as mãos tremiam, era difícil esconder.

– Severo...

– Eu tenho dezoito anos, pelo amor de deus! Sou um adulto agora... não acho que ele não vá falar comigo!

– Não é isso, Severo!

– Vou falar com ele você querendo ou não!

– Eu não quero... ficar com você! - disse Anrika engasgando. A frase tomou a atenção de Snape, que lançou nela um olhar que lhe seria muito peculiar no futuro: um olhar de desprezo, indignação.

– O que foi que disse? - rosnou espremendo os olhos.

– Que não quero ficar com você!

Snape crispou os lábios, era a primeira vez que sentia-se culpado em sua vida. Sentia-se culpado por se deixar levar por alguém... por uma garota. Deu as costas a ela, sem dizer uma palavras sequer e saiu pisando forte. Anrika suspirou sentindo-se partir em mil pedaços, mas daquela forma ninguém se machucaria.

No dia anterior ao da formatura, o pai de Anrika estava sentado à escrivaninha do diretor da escola. Os dois conversavam sobre as potencialidades de Anrika. Dumbledore chegou a mencionar o medo que a garota sentia se desapontasse o pai, mas Del Buharro desconversou dizendo que aquele tipo de educação, uma educação através do medo, era a certa para os jovens desta geração que não sabiam medir a língua e muito menos os atos. Conversaram durante uma hora. Depois, o pai de Anrika quis dar uma palavra com a filha antes de partir. Saiu pelo corredor e esperou por lá, até Dumbledore ir chamar a garota.

– Senhor Del Buharro? Com licença! - disse Snape polidamente, interceptando o pai de Anrika assim que cruzou o corredor para observar os arredores do castelo.

– Pois não? - disse o homem com sua grossa e feroz voz.

– Sou Severo Snape - e ele estendeu a mão. Del Buharro deu uma boa olhada no jovem, que tinha uma boa postura, era um tanto magro, mas quando se é novo isso é quase inevitável, uma característica.

– Snape, você disse? - perguntou ele apertando a mão de Severo.

– Sim. Eu queria lhe pedir... desculpe ter de lhe contar isso assim, mas Anrika insistiu para que eu não o encontrasse!

– Diga, garoto.

– Eu gostaria de ter sua permissão para namorar Anrika. Namoramos nestes dois últimos anos aqui em Hogwarts...

– Você e minha filha o quê? - perguntou ele elevando o tom de voz.

– Namoramos desde o começo d...

– ORA GAROTO, VÊ SE SE ENXERGA! - gritou Anrika que chegava correndo - JÁ NÃO LHE DISSE PARA NÃO FICAR INVENTANDO ESSAS BOBAGENS?

Del Buharro voltou-se para Anrika assustado, depois de quase fulminar Snape com o olhar.

– Vê se tem cabimento, pai! - disse Anrika enlaçando seu braço ao dele - O maluco da escola namora comigo há dois anos e eu só soube ontem!

O pai de Anrika deu uma última olhada no garoto antes de lhe dar as costas e seguir em direção à porta de saída. Os dois se despediram sorridentes, pai e filha, e Anrika viu seu pai partir orgulhoso. Snape tinha a impressão de que seu peito iria arrebentar tamanha era a raiva que estava sentindo. E Anrika passou por ele encarando-o como se ele realmente fosse o maluco da escola. Aquilo foi o estopim. Ele a agarrou pela gola do casaco e a puxou para dentro de uma sala. Empurrou-a contra a mesa e Anrika caiu entre as cadeiras.

– Apenas me diga o por quê!

Simples - disse ela levantando-se e massageando o braço -, não acho que você possa me dar um bom futuro! Você não tem dinheiro...

– Pare! Não diga bobagens! Qual é o verdadeiro motivo? - os olhos de Snape estavam profundamente negros e grossas veias transpareciam em sua testa parecendo saltar.

– Esse é o motivo, acredite ou não! Agora me deixe sair, tenho de me arrumar, preciso estar muito bem para a formatura.

– Precisa é? E quanto a mim? Acha que estarei bem na formatura?

– Não seja bobo, Severo. Achou mesmo que eu iria deixar tudo o que tenho para ficar com você?

Ele tinha os punhos cerrados, Anrika olhava para eles.

– Eu tenho tudo aos meus pés. Não vou precisar estudar mais para chegar onde quero! É só eu pedir e meu pai me dá! Já você... vai ter que batalhar por si mesmo! Eu seria apenas um empecilho. Acho que você tem mais potencialidade... sozinho!

– Eu não entendo...

– Abra a porta! Não há o que entender. É isso e pronto!

Snape abriu os braços, com um olhar de incompreensão e desacreditado deixou Anrika passar. Na noite da formatura foi a última vez que Snape a viu.

_N.A.: Os capítulos à seguir são da autoria de Roxane Norris. Ela me permitiu postá-los aqui porque diz que são meus. Ela escreveu e me deu tais capítulos de aniversário._

_Beijos no coração, Rô!_


	3. Chapter 3

_TERCEIRA PARTE_

O senhor Del Buharro estava em seu escritório, os cabelos grisalhos sobre as têmporas demonstravam os anos vividos, quando uma lufada de ar quente invadiu a sala, tirando-o completamente de seus pensamentos. Ele voltou seus olhos escuros para a figura de uma mulher que acabara de entrar, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa que o atrapalhasse naquele momento muito que provavelmente experimentaria sua ira, mas não ela, e sorriu contido.

Anrika desenvolvera uma personalidade tão forte quanto a do pai, por muitas vezes na juventude suportara a autoridade dele controlando sua vida e guiando seus passos, mas havia dois anos, as coisas tomaram rumos diferentes. Pablo Castilho Del Buharro agora encarava a filha de igual para igual, depois de entrar de posse da parte que lhe cabia da herança da mãe, Anrika simplesmente tornara-se o braço direito do pai e com isso obtivera seu respeito, e garantira sua independência.

Foi assim que entrara para os negócios da família e foi com essa autoridade que estava no escritório de seu pai, fitando aqueles olhos escuros. Não baixou o olhar, não recuou e nem lhe lançou palavras ríspidas ou acusadoras, apenas devolveu-lhe o sorriso. Anrika tinha os cabelos escuros com reflexos acobreados, a pele demasiadamente clara e os olhos escuros como os dele davam a ela uma aparência aristocrática com certa nota de desafio.

– Não vou tomar muito tempo - disse em tom formal. - Vim apenas informar que parto no fim da tarde para Londres.

– Conseguiu marcar uma entrevista com ele? - Del Buharro havia projetado o corpo para frente e a encarava ansioso pela resposta.

– Digamos que sim, mas só saberemos melhor quando eu estiver lá - continuou falando no mesmo tom, destituído de qualquer familiaridade. - Entendo seu interesse por ele, não comunga das mesmas idéias, mas almeja a mesma coisa, poder - Anrika fez questão de enfatizar a última palavra e prosseguiu: - Espero que saiba em que está nos metendo, particularmente, não acredito que seja boa idéia, contudo farei o que me pediu.

– Creio que poderemos obter algum lucro maior financiando a causa desse tal Voldemort, e você se mostrou a altura de tal empreitada - seus olhos brilharam ao fitá-la. - Desejo-lhe sorte. Seremos um bom aliado e ele um meio para se atingir um fim.

Pablo voltou sua cadeira para as janelas e continuou a fitar a tarde ensolarada que preenchia o céu da Colômbia. Anrika tinha sérias dúvidas sobre o que estava prestes a fazer, porém ao deixar o escritório do pai também teve dúvidas sobre o que ele desejava. Naquele momento se sentia como a adolescente que deixara Hogwarts há três anos, seu coração estava comprimido no peito com a simples lembrança do rapaz de cabelos negros lisos, magro, de olhos pretos, que nunca deixara seus sonhos, Severo Snape.

Cerca de duas horas depois, ela embarcava na aeronave que a levaria de volta à Inglaterra, de volta a tantas coisas que ainda fervilhavam em sua mente. Anrika sentou-se na poltrona perto da janela, fitando o céu azul lá fora, o avião começou a taxiar pela pista, suas lembranças alçaram vôo junto com seu corpo. Lembrou-se da maneira como tratara a todos na escola, reflexo de seus medos... superara aquilo, conseguira se impor ao pai, mas será que Snape a tinha perdoado por tê-lo magoado? Afastou esses pensamentos, não adiantava se sacrificar, só saberia quando o encontrasse, se o encontrasse. Iria fazer o tal contato num hotel em Londres, muito freqüentado por bruxos, e aproveitaria a tarde livre para visitar o diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore.

Estava confortavelmente instalada no quarto quando olhou as horas: atrasara-se para seu encontro com o diretor. Dumbledore a esperava com uma bandeja de chá e biscoitos. Ankira fitou o professor: parecia praticamente igual desde quando deixara a escola, sorriu para ele, sabia a impressão que deixara em muitos dali, mas tinha consciência que o homem a sua frente enxergava bem além do que os olhos podiam ver. O Diretor retribuiu-lhe o sorriso e fez um gesto para que sentasse na poltrona a sua frente.

– Senhorita Del Buharro - falou bondosamente por detrás dos oclinhos meia-lua -, vejo que a menina que outrora conheci se tornou uma mulher muito segura de si - ele a fitou. - Meus parabéns!

– Obrigada, diretor - respondeu firme. - Aprendi a conviver com meus medos, minhas inseguranças e com meu pai.

– Fiquei muito feliz com sua visita - disse sorvendo um pouco de chá de sua xícara. - Nesses tempos sombrios é bom receber a visita de sangue novo que nos remetem às horas agradáveis que passamos em nossa juventude.

– Diretor - Anrika tentou ser o mais diplomática possível e não parecer óbvia em sua pergunta -, tem notícias de alguns dos meus colegas de escola?

– Bom, senhorita - ele pigarreou analisando-a demoradamente -, Lílian, Potter, Sirius e Remo, se juntaram a mim na luta contra Voldemort - a moça assentiu e para surpresa de Dumbledore, uma leve expressão de espanto cruzou o olhar de Anrika. - Criamos uma sociedade de combate às forças das trevas, a Ordem da Fênix. Empenhamos nossos esforços em destruir essa onda de maldade que desce sobre nós como uma tempestade.

– E... Snape? - seus lábios pronunciaram o nome sem que ela o sentisse.

– Temo que esteja um tanto quanto seduzido pelo poder. Voldemort está exercendo uma grande influência sobre jovens como ele - respondeu estreitando o seu olhar e fixando-o nela. - Contudo, acredito que um dia ainda o teremos de volta - colocou-se de pé, dizendo bondosamente: - Infelizmente tenho que ser descortês, mas preciso ir ao Ministério.

– Claro, professor - disse ainda atordoada com as informações dadas por ele. - Preciso ir também, foi um enorme prazer revê-lo! - estendeu-lhe a mão clara.

– O prazer foi meu, senhorita - apertou-lhe a mão e sorriu. - Nos veremos em breve.

Anrika se dirigiu para a lareira e usando a rede de Flu, chegou rapidamente ao hotel. Sua cabeça ainda girava em torno do que o diretor lhe dissera, Snape estava envolvido com Voldemort, aquilo simplesmente a chocou de forma drástica. Talvez por naquele exato momento lembrar de seu encontro de negócios, olhou para o relógio: 19:00h, tinha pouco tempo para se arrumar.

Pontualmente às 20:00h uma batida na porta se fez ouvir, Anrika foi até ela, abrindo-a. Um homem alto, envolto em uma capa negra entrou no quarto, alguma coisa nele chamou-lhe a atenção, mas Anrika esperou até que ele se virasse. Manteve seu semblante firme e o acompanhou com os olhos escuros, enquanto a figura soturna se posicionou no meio da sala.

Baixou o capuz e por segundos, a respiração de ambos acelerou, o choque foi mútuo. Anrika fitou curiosamente o rapaz a sua frente, os mesmos cabelos pretos caindo como cortinas sobre o rosto pálido, analisou satisfeita. O corpo em nada fazia lembrar o menino magro que conhecera, estava mais forte, ganhara músculos definidos. Encarou-o, os olhos pretos penetrantes a fitavam com igual curiosidade, mas ela pôde sentir uma frieza tão grande dentro deles que o ar subitamente lhe faltou.

Snape estava ali, diante de seus olhos, mas muito distante de suas lembranças, e ela temeu. Todas as palavras de Dumbledore lhe voltaram à mente, aquele não era o menino que a cativara e nem tampouco o homem que esperou encontrar. Afastou os pensamentos, parecia evidente que ele a reconhecera, mas também parecia certo que tencionava manter a conversa no nível de negócios.

– Você deve ser meu contato com Lorde Voldemort, estou certa? - tentou quebrar o frio da sala, contudo as palavras eram piores.

– Sim, sou - disse seco, sem lhe dar muita atenção. - O Mestre não se encontra com ninguém pessoalmente, a não ser que faça parte de seu círculo fechado, o que não é o seu caso.

– Então diga ao seu Mestre que eu não costumo tratar de negócios com um subalterno - Anrika lançou-lhe um olhar desafiador. - Não sou uma qualquer e não admito ser tratada como tal.

Snape a fitou intensamente, depois de três anos ela estava ali, o mesmo olhar, os cabelos escuros, a voz e toda a altivez pela qual se apaixonara. A cena em que a pedira em namoro voltou a sua mente, estavam no lago em Hogwarts, e ele encantara um tapete de peles que flutuava sobre a água junto com várias velas coloridas. Aquilo realmente tinha sido um arroubo romântico de sua parte, mas algo dentro dele revirava ao estar perto dela, exatamente como agora.

– Severo? - Anrika disse tentando trazê-lo à realidade.

– Você terá sua resposta ainda hoje - respondeu frio e sem lhe dar qualquer atenção. - Boa noite - resmungou dirigiu-se à porta.

Uma lufada de ar frio encheu o ambiente assim que sua capa preta esvoaçou para o corredor. Anrika ficou parada olhando um ponto distante entre o presente e o passado, alguma coisa que se perdera no tempo.

Ao chegar à rua, a mente de Snape fervilhava, a voz de Anrika dizendo ao pai que ele era um mentiroso e depois se dirigindo a ele com indiferença e humilhação. Aturara isso do pai uma vez, mas não deixaria mais ninguém tratá-lo dessa forma, muito menos uma mulher. Bufou, caminhando a passos largos dentro da noite, não podia negar que Anrika ainda tinha o poder de mexer com ele, e muito.


	4. Chapter 4

_QUARTA PARTE_

O ambiente era escuro e frio, não possuía indícios de que alguém o habitasse, mas fora trazida até ali para conversar com o Lorde, isso teria que ser o suficiente para ela aceitar estar onde estava. Anrika olhou a sua volta, aquela sala não devia ser usada há anos, havia um sofá bolorento ao canto, um tapete puído e empoeirado ao centro e uma lareira, que a julgar pelas folhas ressecadas, não tinha uso. O homem baixo, com cabelos castanhos claros e rosto de fuinha, que a procurara no hotel, tinha se retirado havia meia hora, deixando-a entregue àquele vazio. Anrika começou a se impacientar, era uma mulher de negócios, não um brinquedinho na mão de um lunático. Ouviu um leve sibilar a suas costas e virou-se rapidamente, vendo uma enorme cobra passar aos seus pés e postar-se ao lado da poltrona onde agora, surpreendentemente, estava um homem forte, de pele muito clara, com cabelos escuros desalinhados e olhos avermelhados.

Os dois se mediram por um momento, e estreitando seu olhar sobre Anrika, quebrou o silêncio:

– Desejava me ver senhorita Del Buharro - sua voz soava fria e melodiosa, como se quisesse entreter sua presa. - Não costumo receber ninguém de fora de meu círculo de amigos, mas seu pai é um homem importante, logo, espero que não me faça perder meu tempo ao recebê-la - fitou-a desta vez com interesse.

– Meu pai não seria tolo ao me enviar aqui para brincadeiras - disse num tom seguro e igualmente frio. - Não somos reconhecidos no mundo bruxo por joguinhos infantis, se estamos dispostos a financiar suas idéias, acredito que teremos um mínimo de respeito, e algo em troca - dizendo isso o encarou. - E sabemos exatamente o queremos, não sabemos?

– Você é muito inteligente e ardilosa - falou acrescentando uma gargalhada maléfica ao final. - Gosto de mulheres assim, se permite o elogio, é claro - sibilou para ela. - Todos almejam o poder, poucos podem pagar por ele, e seu pai é um homem determinado, estou disposto a aceitá-lo dentro de meu círculo de amizade.

– Então, temos um acordo? - falou Anrika, não gostara daquele homem, era contra a conduta de seu pai, e agora tinha certeza de que não devia ter voltado para a Inglaterra.

– Não antes que você, como representante de seu pai, conheça meus amigos - seus olhos vasculhavam a mente dela.

Anrika sentiu como se alguma coisa lhe partisse a mente e, de repente, aquela angústia cessou. Sentiu-se cansada, como se tivesse feito um esforço descomunal. Voldemort continuava fitando-a com ar curioso, até levantar da poltrona e caminhar até ela.

– Lúcio Malfoy, um amigo meu - ele parou encarando-a bem de perto, apresentando o homem. - Creio que você conhece, não?

– Talvez - foi categórica. - Lembro-me de ter estudado com alguém com esse sobrenome em Hogwarts. Acho que é a isso que se refere, não? Hogwarts?

Ele sorriu se movendo em torno de Anrika, analisando cada emoção e filtrando-as. - Sim, é a isso que me refiro. Devo presumir que conhece também um de meus mais fiéis amigos, Severo Snape. Deve lhe parecer familiar... o que me diz?

– Acredito que sim, devo conhecê-lo - Anrika sentiu nojo daquele homem, e a simples menção do nome de Snape ligado a ele como um amigo fiel, era demasiado forte para suportar. - Você falou de uma apresentação, quando seria? Tenho que voltar à Colômbia, não tenho muito tempo aqui...

– Hoje à noite, minha cara - tomou-lhe a mão, depositando um beijo respeitoso, e então Anrika sentiu que Voldemort e Pablo tinham as mesmas intenções -, na casa de Lúcio. Permita que mande alguém buscá-la.

– Como queira - respondeu ríspida, retirando sua mão das dele. - Qual horário?

– Dez horas - sorriu malicioso.

– Muito bem - disse. - Não tolero atrasos.

– Nem eu... - mais uma vez sibilou, era insolente a menina. - Rabicho irá levá-la de volta ao hotel. Até a noite, senhorita Del Buharro.

Anrika fez um leve meneio de cabeça e se retirou com seu acompanhante. O retorno ao hotel lhe pareceu bem mais demorado, precisava ficar sozinha algumas horas para pensar, pensar muito. Não, ela precisava falar com uma pessoa, uma única pessoa!

Dumbledore a olhava fixamente por detrás dos óculos, seu rosto adquirira um ar preocupado e esperou pacientemente que Anrika terminasse seu relato.

– Senhorita Del Buharro, devo dizer que nada do que contou me surpreende, nem mesmo a atitude de seu pai - ele deu uma leve tossidinha e a fitou novamente. - Sei que está preocupada com seu amigo, mas compreenda, nós fazemos escolhas na vida, Anrika, Snape fez a dele, por motivos errados, mas fez! - Dumbledore manteve seus olhos azuis nos dela. - Temo ter que admitir que você tem deu certa contribuição para que isso acontecesse quando desistiu do que ele lhe oferecia: um amor sincero. Sabe, foi muito difícil para Snape admitir a si mesmo que estava afetivamente ligado a alguém, sempre foi muito fechado, humilhado por um pai irresponsável, teve uma infância difícil e cheia de problemas...

– Diretor, o senhor está colocando as coisas num patamar muito acima do que deveriam estar - Anrika se impôs. - Ninguém melhor que o senhor deveria saber o porquê de minha conduta na época. Ouso dizer, no entanto, que agora esses problemas estão definitivamente resolvidos. Mas minha infância foi tão difícl e cheia de problemas quanto a dele.

– Acho que não me fiz entender, Anrika - e piscou para ela. - Sei que superou os problemas com seu pai, mas naquela época desistiu de Severo. O que quero saber, senhorita, é o que estaria disposta a fazer para salvá-lo, retribuir o que ele lhe deu: a coragem para enfrentar seu pai.

– Ele me deu a coragem? O senhor não faz idéia...

Anrika parou, olhou para o diretor, as barbas longas e prateadas, os olhos azuis cheios de bondade, odiava ter que concordar com ele: fora justamente o amor de Snape que dera força à ela enfrentar o pai, e esperava que algum dia pudesse resolver as pendências com seu passado e recuperar o que perdera. Contudo, esse dia estava longe de chegar.

– Os amigos de Voldemort, quem são? - disse desviando do assunto anterior.

– Comensais da Morte. É como ele os chama. Jovens escolhidos a dedo, temidos pelo seu grau de crueldade e meticulosidade - ele soltou um falso sorriso. - O tipo de pessoa na qual não se pode confiar! Em nossa pequena sociedade, os combatemos. Não gostaria de fazer parte dela, Anrika?

– Não, diretor - disse reto, sem pontos, pegando a capa e dirigindo-se à lareira.

– O que pretende fazer? - olhou-a curioso.

– Pagar uma dívida - ela sorriu. - Estou disposta a tudo para isso.

Logo depois sumiu nas chamas verdes da lareira.

Dumbledore recostou o corpo na poltrona, cruzou as mãos por cima das barbas longas e fitou o que já não estava mais ali.

_N.A.: Fiz umas pequeníssimas alterações por causa do final da fic._


	5. Chapter 5

_QUINTA PARTE_

Às dez horas em ponto uma batida soou em sua porta, Anrika abriu e para sua surpresa na era Rabicho quem estava ali, parado do lado de fora estava Snape. Seus olhos se encontraram, mas ela os desviou com rapidez. Seguiram pelo corredor, desceram as escadas e ganharam as ruas frias de Londres.

– Vamos a pé?- ela parecia muito indignada.

– Sim, não queremos levantar suspeitas sobre nós - disse frio sem olhar para trás. - Não é muito longe e, desculpe, não usamos limusines, se é o que estava esperando.

– Era de se esperar mesmo - disse irônica. - Não gosto de andar...

Ele estacou a sua frente, virando-se bruscamente para ela, e se Anrika não estivesse a alguma distância, teriam esbarrado.

– Não me interessa do que gosta ou deixa de gostar - Snape a fitou com desprezo -, estou apenas cumprindo uma ordem. Agradeceria se nos restringíssemos apenas a isso.

– É uma pena que tenha virado um menino de recados - alfinetou cínica -, preferia o menino de Hogwarts.

– Engraçado, não foi o que pareceu - finalizou a discussão avançando a passos largos pelo quarteirão.

Anrika engoliu as palavras, não retrucou, infelizmente menosprezara os sentimentos dele. Suspirou e seguiu quarteirão após quarteirão até entrarem nos subúrbios londrinos. Snape parou onde não parecia existir nada e fixou seu olhar no dela.

– Você sabe o que está fazendo? - um brilho cruzou seu olhar, era estranho.

– Achei que não se importasse? - rebateu ela. - Não são seus amigos?

– Não. Não tenho amigos - bufou e continuou: - E não, não me importo, só não quero me sentir responsável por uma escolha errada.

– Errada? - ela sorriu. - Devo deduzir que você também errou, não?

– Entenda como quiser - disse seco. - Se está certa do que veio fazer, vamos entrar.

Anrika não teve tempo de responder, se era o que iria fazer, e uma enorme porta dupla de madeira entalhada a mão surgiu na frente de ambos e se abriu. Um ambiente quente com um doce aroma se fez sentir. Snape e Anrika cruzaram o beiral da porta e entraram. Ela analisou rapidamente tudo a sua volta, homens bem vestidos, comida, muita bebida, mulheres bonitas e elegantes, definitivamente, bem nascidos. Olhou para o lado, Snape retirara a capa, trajava uma elegante casaca preta que realçava ainda mais a brancura de sua pele. Anrika passou à mão do elfo uma capa vinho, que combinava com o decotado vestido de veludo da mesma cor. Teve a certeza que Severo não desviara seu olhar do decote que mostra a pele macia e alva de seu colo.

Um homem com cabelos loiros veio em sua direção e, com uma mesura, tomou-lhe a mão, levando-a aos lábios.

– Senhorita Del Buharro - deu um sorriso, mantendo sua mão ainda presa a dele. - Ou devo dizer, Anrika? - o olhar de Malfoy percorreu cada curva do corpo feminino e ela se sentiu despida. - Você mudou muito. É um prazer revê-la.

– Pena não poder dizer o mesmo de você, Lúcio - rebateu descendo as escadas e desviando dele. - Sua casa é muito bonita.

– Permita que apresente minha esposa. - ele se colocou de lado e deu-lhe o braço. Sem ter como recusar, Anrika aceitou.

Procurou por Snape com os olhos, ele estava junto a um grupo de belas mulheres, mas parecia mais introspectivo do que nunca, Anrika duvidava que ele tivesse noção do que elas falavam. Quando tornou a fitá-lo, Snape já havia sentido sua presença e a encarava. Ficaram presos alguns segundo pelo olhar, mas a voz de Malfoy a chamou à realidade.

– Narcisa? – ele se dirigiu a mulher loira com olhar apagado. - Deixe-me apresentá-la à senhorita Del Buharro.

– Anrika - disse estendendo-lhe a mão. - Sua casa é muito bonita, senhora Malfoy. Creio que estudou em Hogwarts, também, não?

– Sim, claro - e com sua voz arrastada continuou: - mas não me lembro de você. Sinto muito.

– Narcisa é meio desligada - disse a voz de contralto atrás dela, fazendo Anrika se virar e se deparar com uma mulher morena de longos cabelos castanhos, pendurada ao pescoço de Snape. - Minha irmã não faz por mal, ela é assim, nasceu assim - e gargalhou, parando em seguida. - Prazer, Anrika... é isso mesmo? Anrika? - disse fitando-a. - Sou Belatriz Lestrange, cunhada de Lúcio.

– Ao contrário de você, não? - disse imitando a entonação da outra que não era nada desligada. - Contudo, ela me parece mais feliz - completou olhando para Snape, que desviou mais uma vez seu olhar. - Se me dão licença - saiu em direção à porta envidraçada que dava para os jardins.

Aquele cheiro de ópio misturado à bebida destilada estava aturdindo-a, e Anrika resolveu respirar o ar puro da noite. Olhando dos jardins para dentro da casa se via grande quantidade de pessoas fora de si. Intimamente riu, esperava qualquer coisa dessa festa, menos uma sessão de drogas e, muito provavelmente, sexo.

Meia hora depois Anrika voltou ao salão, parecia que os narguilés haviam se multiplicado no ambiente e com eles mais pessoas alucinadas andavam vagando de um lado para outro da casa. Ela passou por vários deles até chegar a uma escadaria que levava ao segundo andar da mansão. Subiu os degraus e alcançou o andar de cima, procurava de um banheiro. As portas eram todas muito parecidas e ficava difícil escolher qual seria a melhor opção. Posou a mão sobre a maçaneta de uma e girou suavemente, sem fazer barulho. O escuro era profundo, ela tateou a parede a procura de um interruptor, mas uma respiração ofegante e uma série de gemidos a fez desistir de encontrá-lo. Voltou ao corredor, andou mais duas portas e escolheu a da esquerda.

Anrika girou a maçaneta com cuidado e a porta se abriu mostrando um elegante lavabo. Ela respirou aliviada, entrou, jogou água em abundância no rosto e tentou analisar tudo o que acontecera, se perguntou onde estaria Voldemort. Decidida a interpelar Malfoy a respeito, se dirigiu à porta do outro lado do lavabo e a abriu.

Seus olhos piscaram várias vezes, o ar lhe faltou, os lábios entreabriram e suas pernas não responderam ao seu corpo. Ao invés de estar no corredor, entrara em um quarto, encoberto em sua metade por uma penumbra, deixando a vista de quem quisesse o corpo de uma mulher morena pressionando sobre a parede o de um homem com cabelos negros lisos, mais baixo do que ela.

Anrika recuou, mas a luz vinda da porta onde estava penetrou no ambiente, jogando-se sobre os dois. Por segundos, Anrika achou que não conseguiria se mover, que desmaiaria ali mesmo, não acreditou no que via. Os lábios de Snape colados nos de Belatriz, os braços dela envolta dele, afundando nos cabelos dele. Ela os fitou novamente para ter certeza de que não imaginara, e não imaginara nada, as mãos dele estavam ao lado de seu corpo, espalmadas na parede, numa clara demonstração de impotência. Ele não abraçava, a impressão que se tinha era que Belatriz agia pelos dois, algo revirou em seu estômago, Anrika saiu correndo em direção a outra porta do lavabo. Já era tarde, o casal percebera sua presença, Snape empurrara Bela para o lado e saíra ao seu encalço. Anrika ganhara a escada rapidamente, desequilibrou-se, mas conseguiu se recompor, passando por todos. Sem se despedir de ninguém, pegou a capa ao lado do elfo aturdido e saiu para a escuridão da noite.

Anrika dobrava as esquinas sem perceber onde suas pernas a levavam, os olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas que rolavam pelo seu rosto não queria cessar. Nunca pensara que fosse se sentir tão desconfortável ao vê-lo beijar outros lábios. Fechou os olhos, a brisa da noite batia em seu rosto jogando seus cabelos para trás, enquanto as lágrimas teimavam em rolar. Ela, somente ela era culpada por estar se sentindo assim, se tivesse enfrentado seu pai junto com Snape poderiam estar juntos, mas não! Ela hesitara! E só quando o colocou para fora de sua vida teve coragem de fazer o que devia. A cabeça doía e seu rosto ainda estava molhado pelas lágrimas.

Finalmente chegara ao hotel. Anrika entrou na saleta do quarto, acendendo a luz no interruptor próximo. As mãos tremia e seu coração também o fez: diante de seus olhos, envolto em sua capa preta, estava Severo Snape. Ele avançou até ela, mas Anrika desviou dele entrando no quarto.

– O que faz aqui? - disse rudemente, atirando a capa a cadeira próxima a cama. - Não estava se divertindo na festa?

– Não - resmungo rápido. - Por que saiu daquela forma?

– Você quer que eu responda? - ela o fitou com o rosto ainda úmido.

– Escute, Anrika - ele se aproximou, segurando-a pelos ombros.

– Solte-me - disse tentando desvencilhar-se inutilmente das mãos dele. - Volte para Belatriz, você parecia estar muito bem...

Snape a puxou pelos ombros, seus lábios colaram nos dela, enquanto sua língua explorava cada centímetro da boca de Anrika querendo sorvê-la de uma só vez. Ela fechou os olhos, gostou da sensação daquele toque, e se entregou mais, se entregou plenamente. Severo subiu as mãos até seu rosto, prendendo-o entre elas, mordendo, sugando aqueles lábios vermelhos. As mãos de Anrika afundaram nos cabelos negros dele, enquanto as mãos dele desceram pelas costas, desabotoando o vestido dela, que escorregou gentilmente até o chão, deixando-a abrigada apenas pelos braços dele. Anrika percorreu o caminho até os botões da veste dele, abrindo-os um a um, deixando a mostra o peito de músculos definidos. Enterrou as unhas nas costas dele, arrancando um gemido, enquanto seus lábios mordiam e beijavam cada pedaço do tórax exposto.

Anrika fitou Snape, os olhos negros brilhavam, ela sorriu e escorregou pelo corpo, caindo de joelhos no chão frio, suas mãos livravam-no das calças. Levou o membro rijo aos lábios, sugando-o e lambendo-o, Snape contraiu seu rosto, sensações de prazer percorreram seu corpo e uma onda de calor inundou-lhe a alma. Controlou-se, trouxe-a até seu rosto, beijou-a ardorosamente e pegando-a nos braços, a conduziu até a cama. Deitou-a e fitou-a com carinho, Anrika sorriu. Snape beijou seus lábios, desceu pelo pescoço e alcançou aos mamilos intumescidos. Incitou-os mais ainda, sugou-os, passou a língua suavemente sobre a pele rosada deles. Anrika agarrou-o pelos cabelos e trazendo-o até sua frente, sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

– Eu quero você... agora!

Obedientemente, ele se posicionou entre as pernas dela e a penetrou gentilmente, arrancando, a cada investida, sussurros mais delirantes, até que sentiu cada músculo de seu corpo exigir a extinção daquele desejo pulsante. Intensificou o movimento, sentiu o corpo de Anrika arquear e segundos depois, derramou-se dentro dela. Beijou-a nos lábios e sorriu, enquanto escorregava para o lado vazio da cama e a trazia junto ao seu corpo, abrigando-a em seus braços. Dormiram abraçados, entregues um ao outro.

O dia raiou, entrando suave pela janela do quarto e encontrando os dois amantes ainda deitados. Anrika fitava o homem ao seu lado, os cabelos caídos sobre o rosto, escondendo as feições. Ela os afastou com as pontas dos dedos, tentando evitar que ele acordasse, e deixou-se ficar admirando-o por um longo tempo. Mas Snape abriu os olhos e sorriu, puxando-a para um longo e apaixonado beijo.

Três quartos de hora depois Snape levantou e se arrumou rapidamente. Anrika o fitava deitada na cama, ele se aproximou, sentando ao lado dela.

– Escute, o Mestre deve querer vê-la hoje - olhou-a intensamente. - Você tem certeza do que vai fazer? É isso o que quer?

– Você fala como se tivesse dúvidas sobre o que faz ou fez - Anrika manteve seu olhar -, se é assim, por que não desiste?

– Porque uma vez dentro não há como se libertar tão facilmente - Snape baixou os olhos fitando as próprias mãos. - Quando alguém se torna um Comensal nunca deixa de ser um, a não através da morte.

Ela se calou. Sentiu a pressão que seria entrar naquela vida, mas estava certa do que queria.

– Você quer mesmo isso? - e a encarou segurando a mão dela. - Existem marcas que ficarão gravadas tanto na sua mente quanto no seu corpo.

– Como a que você tem no braço esquerdo? – perguntou indicando-a.

– Sim. Mas as piores são as que ficam aqui - e apertou o peito. Terá que fazer coisas... - a fitava ternamente -, das quais você nunca esquecerá e que ficarão para sempre assombrando seus dias... Acredite-me, não sentirá orgulho - passou os dedos suavemente sobre o rosto dela. - Volte para casa, diga a seu pai que o Lorde não é o que ele pensa...

– Vim por causa de meu pai, admito - sorriu timidamente para Snape -, mas não vou voltar. Vou ficar por sua causa. Quando você desistir, eu desisto!

Snape sorriu crispando os lábios, puxando-a para si e a beijou.

– Preciso ir - disse ao soltá-la. Levantou e foi em direção à porta. - Tenho certeza que o Lorde mandará chamá-la.

– Então, o verei mais tarde?

– Provavelmente - devolveu-lhe o sorriso e deixou o quarto.

Anrika abraçou o travesseiro.


	6. Chapter 6

_SEXTA PARTE_

Voldemort a esperava com todo seu círculo de amigos a sua volta, o lugar parecia um cemitério iluminado por archotes. Anrika se aproximou, trajava vestes negras, como todos ali presentes, só havia aparentemente uma diferença entre ela e os demais, a máscara em seus rostos. Contudo, ela era capaz de reconhecer vários dos presentes. Ao seu lado estavam: Snape, Lúcio, Belatriz, Narcisa e mais alguns que lhe foram apresentados na noite anterior. Voldemort caminhou até ela, seus olhos vermelhos a encaravam, e parou a sua frente. Anrika pôde observá-lo melhor naquele momento do que no dia anterior, pois a lua ia alta, iluminando o seu rosto. Lorde Voldemort deveria ter cerca de quarenta anos, possuía feições muito bonitas, lábios finos realçados pelos cabelos castanhos desalinhados. Era um homem terrivelmente sedutor. Ele pareceu ler seus pensamentos, e sorriu, mas não um sorriso maléfico como o que Anrika já tinha visto. Pegou seu braço esquerdo, levantou a manga das vestes e colocou sua varinha em contato com a pele dela. Na mesma hora, Anrika sentiu uma ardência no local, que se intensificou até ela tentou retirar o braço, mas foi detida pela mão dele em torno de seu pulso.

Anrika o fitou - ele mantinha seus olhos nos dela -, sentiu uma dor profunda percorrer seu corpo, que a fez dobrar sobre si própria e cair ao chão batendo com os joelhos na grama molhada. Voldemort não a largou, então a dor no corpo sumiu. Em seguida sentiu cada parte de sua alma ser rasgada em pedaços e seus olhos vidraram. Um zumbido ecoou dentro de sua cabeça, Anrika achou que fosse desmaiar, mas lutou contra aquela força que entrava em seus pensamentos, vasculhando sua alma e tudo o que sentia cessou. Abriu os olhos, arquejava freneticamente e continuava ajoelhada na grama úmida. Ela olhou para cima, Voldemort continuava de pé a sua frente, e estendeu-lhe a mão para que levantasse. Por alguns segundos Anrika hesitou, mas como se ninguém mais o fizesse, ela aceitou a ajuda. Colocou-se de pé, olhando fixamente para o braço queimado e pôde ver a mesma marca que viu no braço de Severo: um crânio com uma cobra saindo dele.

– Agora faz parte de nosso grupo, senhorita Del Buharro - ele lhe fez uma mesura. - Esta marca em seu braço é a prova disso. Toda vez que arder é porque está sendo convocada para uma reunião.

– E o que o nosso seleto grupo faz... milorde? - ela falou tentando desfazer o escárnio que emprestara às primeiras palavras, sem se importar com os olhares que caíram sobre ela.

– Mestre, pode começar me chamando de Mestre - ele falou suavemente. - Bom, tentamos dar aos trouxas e aos sangues-ruins o tratamento que merecem - excetuando ele e Snape, todos gargalharam. - Permita que a conduza para dentro, o frio está aumentando. - finalizou a cerimônia, dispensou a todos e ofereceu-lhe o braço.

Anrika podia sentir os olhos de Snape grudados nela, mas sem outra alternativa, aceitou. Todos os outros membros do grupo aparataram dali, menos Severo, que os seguiu até a casa. Ela entrou acompanhada por Voldemort e pouco depois, Snape chegou.

– Bom, minha cara, infelizmente tenho que me retirar - deu-lhe um sorriso jovial, que o tornava mais atraente. - Deixarei você aos cuidados de Severo, ele a levará de volta. Espero vê-la em breve - disse tomando-lhe a mão e depositando um beijo terno nela.

Anrika se virou para porta, Severo a fitava com curiosidade, o que a fez sorrir. Em pouco tempo estavam de volta ao quarto de hotel. Ela se sentava exausta na cadeira, enquanto Snape encostava-se à parede, cruzando as pernas.

– Ele gosta de você - disse com um misto de inveja e decepção.

– Ciúmes?

– Não - respondeu frio, mas o brilho que passou por seus olhos desmentia suas palavras. - Contudo, nunca o vi tratar ninguém assim, a não ser, algumas vezes, Bela. O que não chega a ser uma surpresa...

– Surpresa? - sorriu com escárnio. - Ela não é casada? Lestrange é o sobrenome do marido, não?

– Isso não parece fazer muita diferença - disse quase abrindo um imenso sorriso, mas se conteve. - Rodolfo não é o tipo de homem que controla seu casamento. Ela faz o quer.

– Imagino o que ele não esperará de mim!

Anrika foi à direção do quarto, assim que chegou perto de Snape, ele a puxou, fazendo-a parar a milímetros de seus lábios.

– Você é diferente - sussurrou com sua voz aveludada -, você é minha!

Ela sorriu, enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, afundando as mãos em seus cabelos, enquanto Snape a puxava pela cintura.

Snape ficou parte da noite com Anrika, por volta das 2:00h se retirou, deixando-a adormecida. Foi quando o mundo dos sonhos se abriu na mente dela:

Anrika estava deitada numa cama com lençóis de seda vermelhos, o aposento a sua volta estava iluminado apenas com velas coloridas e havia várias pétalas de rosas sobre o chão. Os móveis eram em estilo vitoriano e imensas janelas completavam o ambiente. Ela se levantou, pisou com cuidado no chão, e olhando para si mesma percebeu que usava uma camisola preta rendada. Andou para a parte do quarto que se tornava mais escura, ela vislumbrou um vulto saindo da escuridão e vindo ao seu encontro. Estacou. Seus olhos não a traíram, estava diante de Voldemort. Anrika receou, mas ele avançou até ela, pegando sua mão. Sentiu o calor do toque dele e perguntou a si mesma se aquilo não estava beirando a realidade. Fitou outra vez o homem a sua frente, seus olhos estavam castanhos, seu rosto mais jovem, os cabelos bem cortados, e então um arrepio percorreu seu corpo. Ele estava perto, muito próximo, sentia a respiração dele. Voldemort levou a mão dela aos lábios, e beijou-a. Anrika recuou assustada, como podia sentir tudo aquilo?

– Quem é você? - disse confusa.

– Meu nome é Tom - ele sorriu tímido. - Tom Riddle.

– Você não é Voldemort? - dizendo isso deu mais um passo para trás.

– Sim... se preferir... - ele avançou. - Dei-lhe meu nome, não minha condição.

– E isso - Anrika olhava ao redor, enquanto recuava até encontrar a parede atrás de si -, é real?

– Se quiser que seja... – Tom sorriu e avançou mais um passo, encurralando-a na parede.

Ele a fitou, os olhos dela procuravam por uma saída, mas a presença de Voldemort ali tão perto a fez encará-lo. Anrika sentia agora o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu, seus lábios se aproximaram dos dela, roçando-os gentilmente, exigindo um beijo. Anrika se entregou ao calor daqueles lábios. As mãos dele deslizavam sobre o tecido fino da camisola, fazendo-a desejar cada vez mais aquele toque, ela estremeceu diante de seus pensamentos. Tom sorriu, beijou-lhe o pescoço, afastou os cabelos dela e percorreu com os lábios o caminho até as alças da camisola, abaixando-as.

Anrika não conseguia pensar, cada toque era como ópio, entorpecia sua alma, e seu corpo não respondia à razão, apenas aos instintos despertados por eles. Ela tentou, num desespero mudo, livrar-se de suas mãos, mas foi inútil, estava presa. Fechou os olhos e o sentiu levantar a camisola até os quadris, tentou buscar um pouco de sanidade, algo que o impedisse de prosseguir, mas quando abriu seus olhos novamente, lá estavam os dele dentro de sua mente. Sem conseguir evitar que seu corpo reagisse a cada investida de Riddle, Anrika deixou-se levar por todas as sensações que ele lhe provocava. Minutos depois, ele a deitou na cama, retirando a camisola. Seus seios intumesceram ao simples toque da língua dele, sentiu o contato do membro dele sobre sua coxa, enquanto mãos ávidas percorriam todo seu corpo. Tom estava prestes a possuí-la. Anrika se assustou com essa possibilidade, recuou mentalmente para fora do sonho, queria acabar com aquilo, o viu sorrir.

Um zumbido ecoou em seu ouvido. Acordou arquejando, sentia seu corpo pulsando, ainda dominado pelas sensações do êxtase. Fora um sonho, se espantou mais. Tateou a mesa ao lado da cama à procura do interruptor do abajur e acendeu-o. Com um suspiro, verificou aliviada que estava em seu quarto de hotel, deitada na sua cama, mas para seu total terror, vestia a camisola preta rendada. Anrika se levantou, foi até o banheiro e retirou o tecido de cima de seu corpo, atirando-o violentamente ao chão. Enrolou-se no lençol e sentou-se assustada na cama, vasculhando sua mente atrás de explicações.


	7. Chapter 7

_SÉTIMA PARTE_

Anrika estava sentada em frente ao homem de longas barbas prateadas, que a fitava intensamente. Os acontecimentos da última noite a deixaram confusa, tinha tomado a decisão de que não contaria nada a Severo, por isso resolvera procurar Dumbledore. O diretor analisava, naquele momento, tudo o que Anrika havia lhe contado.

– Parece-me muito claro o que aconteceu, porém, ouso dizer que você está mais envolvida do que pensa - ele a olhou curioso. - Severo tem razão ao dizer que Riddle se interessou por você, não resta a menor dúvida, e agora você está presa a ele sob certo ponto de vista.

– O senhor diz isso por causa da marca, por eu finalmente ter sido admitida entre eles? - o encarou. - Acredite-me, se tivesse que fazê-lo de novo, o faria. O que me assustou foi aquele sonho, sinceramente, diretor, foi muito real, e temo que se repita. Não há como evitar?

– Senhorita, irei fazer apenas uma pergunta, antes de lhe oferecer ajuda - disse num tom paternal. - Espero que seja sincera. Você confia em Severo?

– Sim, diretor, não estou me arriscando a toa, mas ambos sabemos o quão difícil será retirá-lo disso tudo - curvou seus lábios num esboço de um sorriso -, o senhor não confia?

– Estou disposto a ajudá-la justamente por acreditar nele - tossiu. - Contudo, você estará sozinha o tempo todo quando estiver lá, não posso intervir.

– Eu sei. Foi uma decisão minha, mas que talvez possa colocá-lo um passo adiante dele. Eu lhe trarei informações de Voldemort. - fitou seus olhos azuis. - Como vai me ajudar?

– Isso é muito arriscado, mas não nego que nos beneficiaria e muito. - Dumbledore analisou detidamente a figura da jovem a sua frente. - Primeiro, senhorita, seria melhor ensinar-lhe a arte de fechar a mente. Voldemort é um excelente legilimente, isto será de muita valia para impedir que tenha acesso as suas lembranças e até mesmo impedir estes sonhos.

– Certo - Anrika se pôs de pé, e olhando os quadros da parede, perguntou: - Quando começamos?

– Hoje - levantou-se indo até ela e sorriu dizendo: - Mais precisamente, agora. Dumbledore fez um gesto de varinha, a parede ao lado de sua mesa girou, dando lugar a uma peça em forma de bacia, feita de pedra e com as bordas desenhadas. Ele levou a varinha à testa, retirando alguns fios prateados dali e colocando-os dentro do objeto. - Isto é uma Penseira - disse apontando para a bacia. - E isso - retirou outro fio prateado das têmporas -, são lembranças.

Anrika havia se aproximado e se debruçara sobre a Penseira, fitando sua superfície. Imaginava como aquilo seria útil para a tal aula de Oclumência. Uma hora depois não só já compreendera sua utilidade, como também sua cabeça havia sido revirada de trás para frente. Combinaram que Anrika apareceria todos os dias durante o mês que se seguiria. Não houve um dia sem que Anrika não estivesse em frente à Dumbledore por menos de quatro horas ininterruptamente. Por outro lado, seus encontros com Snape se tornaram mais freqüentes e mais cuidadosos, no intuito de manter tudo longe dos olhares do grupo.

Apesar de estar progredindo muito nas aulas, já conseguia impedir que penetrassem em sua mente, Anrika ainda receava um novo encontro com Voldemort. Por algum motivo ele ainda não a tinha chamado, mas tanto Severo quanto ela sabiam que isso não tardaria a acontecer. Seria sua prova de fogo.

Na semana seguinte teve que se ausentar da Inglaterra, seu pai queria explicações sobre o acordo feito, sobre o motivo de sua permanência lá. O senhor Del Buharro era um homem experiente e não se deixava enganar facilmente. Foi assim que ao ouvir tudo o que Anrika tinha para lhe contar, ele se inquietou, apesar de toda sua ambição, não estava disposto a abrir mão da única filha para um lunático.

– Anrika - Pablo havia se colocado de pé, andando pelo escritório -, não a quero mais metida nisso. Você não voltará mais para aquele lugar! Não sei onde estava com a cabeça ao lhe pedir uma coisa dessas... mas está claro que foi um equívoco.

– Acredita mesmo que posso me afastar assim? - e ao dizer riu cínica. - Sim, você cometeu um erro de julgamento, como sempre, só que desta vez vai pagar por isso!

– Você está me ameaçando? - ele havia voltado até à mesa e apoiava seus braços sobre ela.

– Não, aprendi com você a não mandar recados. Estou lhe dizendo que não tem poder de decisão sobre o que vou fazer. Vou voltar. Existem pessoas que dependem disso!

– Como ousa me desafiar? - ele bateu com os punhos cerrados na mesa. - Sou seu pai e lhe dei uma ordem!

– Tem razão, ainda é meu pai - disse ao se levantar e se dirigir à porta -, mas agora obedeço a Voldemort, esqueceu? - finalizou abrindo a porta e saindo.

– Anrika? - ele gritou sem que sua voz chegasse até os ouvidos dela.

O dia estava chuvoso. Anrika chegou a Londres relativamente cedo. Foi direto para o hotel onde estivera hospedada há dias atrás. Para sua surpresa, assim que girou a maçaneta, pôde ver a figura de Snape de pé na saleta. Ela sorriu, foi até ele, e para sua decepção, Severo esquivou de seus lábios.

– É bom ter certeza do que fez - ele a fitou com os olhos negros cintilantes – Hoje a noite, sairemos...

– Estou pronta, Severo - respondeu sorrindo, e desta vez alcançando seus lábios.

– Não. Não está, mas vou estar ao seu lado - e puxando-a para si beijou-a.

Anrika sabia que se Snape pudesse ter impedido que ela participasse da sessão solene de admissão efetiva no grupo de Comensais, ele o teria feito. Contudo, sabia também que se quisesse estar em vantagem para ajudar Dumbledore e Snape, ela teria que fazer muito mais do que aquilo. E foi assim que ao entrar naquela casa, nos arredores de Hogsmeade, viu arrastarem pelos cabelos, uma menina morena, que fitava a todos totalmente desesperada. Enquanto via os olhos verterem copiosas lágrimas, Anrika lançou-lhe sua primeira maldição da morte, e teve que se controlar ao extremo, pusera em prática toda a teoria das aulas com Dumbledore, mas nem isso a absolvia de seu primeiro crime.

Quando retornou mais tarde com Severo para o hotel, só queria esquecer aquele olhar de súplica da menina, mal esperou Snape fechar a porta atrás de si e se jogou de joelhos no chão, não demonstrando qualquer sentimento quando eles bateram secos no piso de granito. Severo acocorou-se atrás dela e a abraçou. Sentir Anrika aninhada em seus braços daquela forma lhe deu a certeza de que ela voltara por ele. Seu único medo era que talvez fosse tarde demais para se voltar atrás...

Anrika mantinha em segredo sua ligação com Dumbledore, e durante mais de um ano, suas informações foram bem aproveitadas, apesar dos crescentes ataques e do número cada vez maior de seguidores do Lorde das Trevas. A ambição de Voldemort não conhecia limites. As investidas dele sobre Anrika aumentaram. Não restava dúvida de que estava com o firme propósito em tê-la ao seu lado a qualquer custo. Anrika resistiu o quanto pôde...

Houve mais uma festa na Mansão Malfoy, a comemoração dos sucessivos feitos do grupo mereceu a atenção especial do próprio Voldemort, e para espanto da maioria, ele apareceu acompanhado de Anrika. Snape permaneceu a um canto, circunspeto como sempre, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção com a entrada do casal. Por várias vezes seus olhares se cruzaram e ela o olhava com tal desprezo, que ele temeu não agüentar uma rejeição mais uma vez. Muito antes do fim da festa, um vulto envolto numa longa capa negra foi visto deixando a casa e aparatando ali perto. Anrika não tinha como avisá-lo, não tivera tempo de pensar muito sobre o assunto, e estava novamente o tratando com desprezo na tentativa clara de afastá-lo dali. Foi quando a voz de Voldemort a trouxe de volta a realidade, fazendo-a estremecer.

– Acho que podemos ir, não? - deu-lhe um sorriso afetuoso.

– Se é isso que deseja - respondeu polidamente.

– Boa menina - disse sussurrando ao ouvido dela.

A expressão de Anrika continuava impassível, aprendera isso com Severo. Voldemort a levou para a Mansão de seus pais, o que a fez se sentir desconfortável pelo que estivesse por vir. Ele a conduziu para uma sala ricamente decorada onde a lareira estava acesa e enchia o ambiente de calor. Anrika retirou a capa analisando tudo a sua volta.

– Bonito, não? - disse jovialmente. - Nunca achei que eles tivessem bom gosto, me surpreendi com este aposento - e sorriu.

– Não me trouxe aqui para conhecer sua mobília - Anrika disse cáustica -, não depois do que descobriu...

– Você tem razão. Não sou um homem de perdoar facilmente - e se aproximou. - Eu deveria matá-la pelo que fez, qualquer outro receberia essa punição, mas você...

Anrika estava de pé no meio da sala, o vestido deixava seu colo nu, e Voldemort falava tão próximo ao seu ouvido, que podia sentir a respiração. Ela fechou os olhos lembrando do sonho, o rosto dele, a sensação de calor, o quarto a sua volta. Sentiu as mãos dele enlaçaram sua cintura, enquanto a trazia para perto do corpo, e com as bocas quase coladas ele completou baixinho:

– Você, Anrika, é capaz de me fazer perde o juízo!

Os lábios se tocaram ardentemente, ela afundou as mãos nos cabelos dele e ao abrir os olhos para fitá-lo, pôde perceber que estavam no mesmo quarto da outra noite. O rosto de Tom Riddle sorriu para ela e não desviou o olhar. Ele a pegou no colo, deitando-a na cama suavemente, e iniciou beijou-lhe os lábios, depois o pescoço, os ombros, enquanto suas mãos escorregaram até os botões do vestido, desabotoando-os. Anrika sentia-se mais uma vez inebriada pela presença daquele homem, desta vez seria mais difícil manter o controle sobre si mesma. Com as mãos trêmulas, num misto de desejo e medo, ela despiu-lhe a blusa, e sentiu o calor do toque da pele dele na sua. Ele escorregou a língua quente até os seios, lambendo-os ternamente, beijando-lhe o ventre e descendo até a parte úmida e quente entre as pernas dela. Anrika gemeu, se entregou completamente as sensações que Riddle lhe proporcionava, e minutos depois se sentiu arquear nas mãos que a seguravam.

Riddle se ergueu, debruçando-se sobre ela, e penetrou-a. Foi quando Anrika voltou a si, lembrando-se de com quem estava, fitou seu rosto de linhas jovens, que se contraía conforme se intensificavam os movimentos de seus quadris, e ele atingiu o clímax. Deixou-se ficar deitado sobre ela, até recuperar suas energias.

– Vou lhe dar uma escolha - disse pegando a blusa e retirando de seu bolso um objeto com dois círculos inscritos. - O que você fez comigo foi alta traição, fazer-se de espiã de Dumbledore? Achou mesmo que eu não descobriria? - tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, fazendo-a encará-lo. - Eu lhe darei uma escolha... só uma, Anrika.

Ela fitava Voldemort envolta nos lençóis vermelhos.

– Este vira-tempo está adulterado, é uma passagem apenas de ida para uma época distante - a fitou longamente, tocando-lhe os cabelos. - Sei que ama alguém, seus sentimentos são conflitantes, posso senti-los, e Dumbledore lhe ensinou bem... Mesmo assim, serei generoso. Invejo quem quer que seja... aquele que você ama. Eu daria o mundo para ter... - de repente, soltou uma gargalhada fria. Uma longa pausa e depois disse: - Dê oito voltas no vira-tempo. Nem mais, nem menos, entendeu?

Anrika o fitava assustada.

– Não vou dividi-la com ninguém! E se você ficar... terei que matá-la, assim como a ele. Então, o que me diz?

O silêncio reino. Ela hesitava.

– Você é uma comensal, não devia ter medo.

– Está bem - disse recolhendo as roupas do chão e vestindo-as.

– Tinha certeza disso - sorriu soltando-lhe o rosto. - É realmente uma pena que termine assim - ele pareceu sentido de verdade.

De volta a sala que entraram havia horas, Voldemort a olhou fixamente, parecia que iria impedi-la de girar os círculos com as mãos trêmulas, mas não o fez. Quando alcançou a volta de número oito, um vulto negro entrou na sala. Anrika desaparecia no ar como uma miragem, seus olhos ainda se encontraram, mas somente viram uma nota velada de angústia. Snape permaneceu de pé no beiral da porta, uma figura impassível com o coração sangrando.

– Não quero comentários sobre o que viu, entendeu, Severo? - ameaçou Voldemort com friamente.

– Sim, Mestre - disse destituído de qualquer emoção.

– Bom. E a que devo uma visita sua por esta hora? - falou ríspido.

– Ouvi algo... que irá lhe interessar, algo sobre uma profecia... - ele escolheu as palavras que usaria.

– Conte-me - ordenou. Snape relatou parcialmente o que ouvira, e percebendo que Voldemort estava aturdido com as informações que lhe trouxera, deixou a sala.

O dia amanheceu negro em Spinner's End, onde o jovem Severo andava de um lado para outro da sala. Não conseguira dormir, Anrika havia sumido bem debaixo de seus olhos, algo estava errado, e precisava de ajuda para achá-la... uma ajuda que ele só encontraria em Hogwarts. Iria procurar Alvo Dumbledore, mas estaria disposto a pagar por seus erros? Sim! Por Anrika ele faria qualquer coisa... até mesmo arriscar sua vida!


	8. EPÍLOGO

_EPÍLOGO_

– Presumo que tenha vindo por causa da senhorita Del Buharro, não é? - disse amável, mantendo seu olhar sobre a figura de preto à sua frente.

– Como pôde usá-la? - rosnou para o diretor.

– Severo, não usei ninguém. Anrika agiu por conta própria - disse em tom paternal. - E ouso dizer que tem superado minhas expectativas.

– Aquela cabeça dura! - bufou passando as mãos pelos cabelos, e continuou: - Estava agindo sozinha, mesmo?

– Sim, estava. Eu apenas a ajudei a se defender de Voldemort - deu um leve sorriso e viu Snape estremecer ao som daquela palavra. - Ela é bem corajosa e determinada - continuou analisando o rosto do jovem. - Devo acreditar que algo aconteceu a ela, não?

– Maldita colombiana! - Snape grunhiu. - Se tivesse me ouvido não estaria perdida no tempo! - completou, enquanto andava pelo escritório do diretor.

– E você não estaria aqui - retorquiu Dumbledore calmamente. - Sente-se, Severo - disse indicando a cadeira a sua frente. - Deixe-me lhe contar uma coisa... quando a senhorita Del Buharro me procurou pela primeira vez estava determina a resgatá-lo de si mesmo. Ela acreditava em você pelo que você era! E como prova dessa confiança, colocou a vida em risco, e devo dizer que foi bem sucedida.

– Uma tola, isso sim! - desviou o olhar do diretor, crispando os lábios. - Não devia ter voltado! Devia ter ficado na Colômbia com o pai, teria me poupado esse aborrecimento.

– Então é assim que se sente, Severo? Aborrecido? - deu-lhe um leve sorriso. - Concordo com Anrika, confio em você - o jovem arqueou as sobrancelhas ao fitá-lo -, contudo, sabia que só um sentimento muito forte o faria ver a luz, e a única pessoa capaz disso era Anrika - Dumbledore pigarreou, enquanto o rosto de Snape tornava-se lívido. - Um sentimento forte, o amor, não acha?

– Estúpido, isso sim! - ele rebateu friamente, os olhos cheios d'água.

– Não, o amor não é estúpido, nós somos - e dando algo a fênix ao seu lado, continuou: - Permita-me dizer que Anrika lutou para trazê-lo até aqui por acreditar nesse amor. E você veio! Você teve forças para lutar contra si mesmo e estar aqui! - os olhares dos dois se encontraram. - O que quero saber, Severo, é se está disposto a lutar pelo que ela acreditava. De provar que esse amor é mais forte do que a sua ambição. Caso contrário, Anrika terá se perdido em vão.

Snape levantou, andou pelo escritório, analisava seus sentimentos, media as possibilidades, mas tudo o levava à Anrika e, consequentemente, a Dumbledore.

– Preciso que me ajude a achá-la, diretor - disse parando em frete ao outro, tinha os olhos cintilantes.

Dumbledore sorriu bondosamente para o jovem Snape, levantou-se e deu a volta na mesa, parando ao lado de Snape. Deu-lhe um tapa de leve no ombro e baixou os olhos. - O que virá daqui para frente será uma prova de fogo, meu rapaz. Agora que Voldemort sabe da profecia, você terá que ter muito mais cuidado que Anrika - e dizendo isso, estendeu-lhe a mão. - Seja bem vindo à Ordem da Fênix.

Snape agradeceu, ainda estava confuso.

– Por hora é melhor que não se ausente por muito tempo do lado de seu mestre. E lembre-se, lá você estará sozinho.

Snape assentiu e deu as costas ao diretor, indo para a lareira, mas antes de desaparecer nas chamas verdes, acrescentou: - Volto assim que tiver alguma novidade.

– Estaremos esperando - respondeu o diretor.

Snape sumiu nas chamas crepitantes, enquanto Alvo Dumbledore cruzava seus dedos sobre a longa barba prateada. Talvez durassem meses ou até anos, porém, tinha certeza de que a guerra tomava novos rumos, e a ajuda de Snape seria essencial. Mesmo assim, uma ruga de preocupação apareceu em sua testa, esperava que não estivesse exigindo demais do jovem e pedia à Merlin que esse amor pudesse ter, algum dia, um final feliz.

_**THE END**_


End file.
